Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Tudo o que eles queriam era terminar logo aquele caso e voltar para casa para descansar. Mas eles não contavam que aquela noite estava para se tornar inesquecível... Em todos os sentidos.
1. Parte I

**Título: **Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Sheilla Mendes  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Casal: **Dean x Sam  
**Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: Comédia, Romance, Ação, Slash, Wincest, Lemon  
**Disclamer: **Dean e Sam não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus criadores e à Warner Bros que detém seus direitos autorais.**  
Sinopse: **Tudo o que eles queriam era terminar logo aquele caso e voltar para casa para descansar. Mas eles não contavam que aquela noite estava para se tornar inesquecível... Em todos os sentidos.  
**Observação: **Fic desenvolvida para o Concurso Happy Supernatural Halloween, moderado pelo meu amado Peu Wincest. Essa fic ficou em Segundo Lugar (Sabe Deus lá Como... xD)

**Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora**  
_**Eri-Chan**_

_**Parte I**_

Sam observava o loiro ao seu lado com uma expressão incrédula, ainda tentando acreditar no que via. Dean sorria, empolgado ao ver a serra elétrica decepando um homem gordo. O sangue escorria para todos os lados deixando o Winchester mais velho quase em êxtase.

Aquela animação toda incomodava profundamente ao moreno, que olhava ao redor prestando atenção nos sinais da presença sobrenatural. Sem notar nada de anormal voltou a encarar o irmão que continuava a olhar tudo como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Sons de explosões encheram o lugar, a luz avermelhada iluminando os dois irmãos que observavam a cena passivamente. O silêncio que preencheu o lugar foi quebrado por novas explosões, o clarão repentino irritando ainda mais o moreno.

– UAU! Foi jogada de mestre essa com as bombas múltiplas. Incrível! – Dean gargalhava enquanto dava leves tapas na própria coxa.

Respirando fundo, Sam encarou seu irmão de modo repreensivo, as esmeraldas cintilando com a raiva contida.

– Dean, será que você poderia ser um pouquinho mais profissional? – A voz ácida ecoou pelo ambiente escuro.

– Ah, mas o filme está tão legal! – Novamente a expressão quase infantil voltou ao rosto do mais velho.

– Ah, me poupe desses comentários, Dean! – Sam falou mais alto recebendo vários protestos por causa do barulho.

– É melhor você ficar quietinho Sammy, não vamos atrapalhar a ordem no cinema. – O loiro sorriu de lado, a ironia escorrendo por suas palavras enquanto voltava a encarar fascinado para gigantesca tela a sua frente.

Soltando um muxoxo exasperado, Sam cruzou os braços diante do corpo, totalmente emburrado. Notando a irritação de seu irmão, Dean pôs a mão em seu ombro de maneira carinhosa e conciliatória.

– Relaxa Sam, hoje é Halloween. Assiste ao filme comigo e depois pegamos aquele espírito vingativo. Afinal, faz muito tempo que não vamos ao cinema.

A voz suave do loiro quebrou um pouco da barreira gelada que havia entre os dois, fazendo Sam descruzar os braços.

– Mas, Dean... – Sam começou, porem após receber mais reprimendas das outras pessoas, baixou o tom de voz para quase um sussurro. – Daqui a pouco será meia-noite.

– Ah, ta bom. Você venceu. – O mais velho respondeu impaciente, tirando sua mão do ombro do moreno. – Já que temos que fazer isso... Vamos logo.

Os dois irmãos se levantavam quando um ruído estranho chamou-lhes a atenção. Olhando em volta da sala escura e recebendo várias reclamações por estarem na frente de quem queria ver o filme perceberam uma interferência na imagem da tela, o que causou um alvoroço ainda maior nas pessoas presentes.

– Ei, Dean, acho que ele está vindo. – Sam disse baixinho ao ver as luzes de emergência oscilar.

– Ta na hora de acabar com esse ciclo – Dean apressou-se a descer as escadas para sair da sala de cinema.

Sam acompanhou seu irmão de perto, observando as paredes do lugar começarem a tremer, aterrorizando os civis que gritavam cada vez mais alto achando que aquilo era um simples terremoto.

Foi quando tudo se aquietou repentinamente, alarmando os dois caçadores que olharam ao redor, e estupefatos, viram tudo paralisado.

– Melhor nos apressarmos antes que ele faça alguma vítima. – O moreno gritou sobre o ombro enquanto abria a porta que dava acesso direto para a bilheteria, que àquela hora estava completamente deserta.

Parando próximo à porta de saída, Sam tirou do bolso um pequeno livro e começou a entoar um feitiço em latim para atrair o espírito do zelador que havia sido assassinado brutalmente naquele lugar 30 anos antes e que agora atacava os expectadores da sala 6 na última sessão do dia 31 de outubro, para sugar-lhes a alma.

Dean permaneceu ao lado do irmão e atual namorado, com a arma destravada, pronta para intervir caso precisasse.

– _Encantatus ilumiatte_. – Ao final do feitiço, Sam fechou o livreto encarando a entrada da sala de cinema a espera de alguma reação, porém nada aconteceu.

Desviando o olhar para Dean, o mais novo deixou a dúvida transparecer em seu rosto. Pegando sua arma, destravou-a, colocando-se em posição defensiva.

– Sammy, você fez tudo certo? – O loiro indagou preocupado com a falta de resultado.

– Fiz tudo o que o ritual mandava. Joguei as ervas embaixo das poltronas onde nos sentamos e tenho certeza que recitei o feitiço corretamente. – Sam respondeu dando de ombros. – Não sei o que poderia ter dado errado.

Nem bem o moreno havia terminado de falar e as luzes do salão de entrada começaram a piscar até que se apagaram de vez. O som de rosnado preencheu o lugar, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse os dois corpos.

Não demorou muito e o espírito todo deformado do zelador apareceu, apontando para os dois em um gesto de repulsa enquanto começava a correr para pegá-los.

– Eu não sei não Sammy, mas algo me diz que é melhor corrermos. – Dean comentou enquanto via o espírito se aproximar rapidamente.

Sam jogou algumas ervas no chão e dizendo mais algumas palavras em latim saiu correndo, indo em direção à rua escura, sendo prontamente seguido por Dean. Os caçadores davam graças aos céus pelas crianças da cidade só saírem depois da meia-noite para ganhar doces, assim não seriam alvos fáceis do espírito revoltado que seguia os dois jovens que corriam pelas ruas desertas.

A perseguição continuou de forma alucinada, o ser sobrenatural já estava quase alcançando os irmãos quando eles conseguiram chegar ao cemitério da cidade. Sem demora os dois entraram, ocultando-se entre as lápides e seguindo até se aproximarem de um túmulo mais afastado, já previamente aberto por eles.

Os dois se posicionaram atrás de grandes lápides, um de cada lado do túmulo aberto. Sam fez um sinal antes de se esconder sussurrando em seguida:

– Dean, precisamos mostrar a inscrição que existe na lápide. Ele precisa saber que morreu.

– Temos mais um desinformado aqui – O loiro ironizou vendo o espírito se aproximar, farejando o ar. – Acho que vou mudar de profissão, de caçador para guia sobrenatural.

O mais novo revirou os olhos enquanto saía de seu esconderijo chamando a atenção do zelador morto. Fazendo um sinal de paz, Sam deixou sua voz quebrar o silêncio em um tom conciliatório.

– Morrison. Senhor Morrison, por favor, me ouça. – Sam deu uma pausa, fixando seu olhar sobre os orbes sem vida a sua frente.

O espírito parou de andar, encarando o moreno que fazia um gesto amplo indicando a lápide do túmulo aberto.

– O senhor está vendo essa lápide? Ela pertence ao senhor há mais de 30 anos, desde que foi atacado no cinema e...

Antes que o moreno terminasse de falar o espírito furioso se lançou contra ele, sendo repelido por uma bala de sal vinda da direção de onde Dean estava.

– Ei Sammy, já deu para perceber que o mal informado não quer saber de papo. – O loiro gritou voltando ao seu esconderijo.

– Espera Dean. Deixa-me tentar mais uma vez. – Sam olhou a sua volta, procurando ver onde o espírito estava.

– Você adora levar porrada de monstros, não é? – Dean ironizou mais uma vez.

Quando Sam ia responder o zelador morto apareceu atrás dele agarrando-o em uma apertada chave de braço, fazendo com que ele soltasse a arma que estava segurando.

– D-Dean! – O mais novo tentou gritar, mas a pressão em sua garganta o impedia.

Ao notar algo errado, Dean saiu de trás da lápide com a arma engatilhada, mas parou ao ver seu irmão sendo imobilizado de maneira brutal pela criatura enfurecida.

Percebendo a falta de reação do mais velho, tirou a mão do braço que o agarrava e pegou com esforço o pequeno livro no bolso interno de seu casaco arremessando-o para Dean.

– Rápido, termina o feitiço e queima os ossos. – O moreno tentou novamente gritar, mas sua voz saiu abafada.

Dean pegou o pequeno livro e hesitante abri-o. Lançando um olhar ansioso para Sam que tentava se livrar da chave de braço, o loiro correu até o túmulo aberto. Lá ele viu as velas que o mais novo já havia preparado ao lado da lápide, marcando o pentagrama de sal e as ervas aromáticas.

Sam sentia-se cada vez mais sufocado. Por mais que desse cotoveladas e chutes a criatura não se abalava e isso só o fazia sentir ainda mais falta de ar. Sua cabeça começou a girar, suas forças se esvaindo rapidamente.

Dean respirou fundo. Suas mãos seguravam o pequeno livro de forma trêmula, pensando em como latim não era seu forte. O loiro se concentrou e lançou mais um olhar ao seu irmão percebendo que ele estava perdendo a luta e apressando-se acendeu a primeira vela.

Um vento gelado cortou o ambiente quando a voz rouca do loiro invadiu o lugar entoando um canto antigo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, prestando atenção em cada palavra escrita no livro.

O espírito ficou furioso ao perceber o intento de Dean e sentindo que o ponto fraco do loiro estava diante de si, apertou ainda mais os braços no pescoço do mais novo, que já não se debatia tanto.

Apressando-se em acender mais uma vela, Dean aumentou o ritmo do canto, transmitindo na voz toda sua raiva à criatura. Seu coração batia acelerado ao ver Sam morrendo sufocado.

O moreno sentia seu corpo inteiro doer, sua cabeça girava ainda mais, a falta de ar levando-o rapidamente à inconsciência. Ainda lutava, não queria deixar Dean sozinho, principalmente depois de todo o drama para que pudessem ficar juntos, mas por mais que tentasse impedir o aperto em seu pescoço, mais se sentia impotente diante da força sobrenatural.

Terminando de acender as velas, Dean jogou mais algumas ervas. Levantou-se determinado, aproximando-se do túmulo e jogou as mesmas ervas sobre os ossos no caixão aberto.

– Expellian Lumus – O loiro jogou sal e gasolina enquanto entoava as palavras finais do encantamento.

Sam já não tinha mais força alguma. O espírito furioso havia derrubado-o no chão e sentado sobre ele forçava-o a abrir os lábios, pronto para sugar-lhe a alma.

Sem perder mais tempo, o mais velho acendeu o fósforo e jogou-o sobre os restos mortais do zelador enquanto observava o espírito soltar seu irmão e queimar ao voltar para o inferno.

Uma brisa gelada cortou a noite estrelada apagando as chamas das velas, enquanto Dean corria para socorrer seu irmão que respirava com dificuldade. Ajoelhando-se ao lado do mais novo, acomodando a cabeça deste em seu colo, ajudando a respiração se normalizar pela posição.

Após alguns instantes de aflição para o loiro, Sam voltou a si, sorrindo de leve ao ver a expressão preocupada no belo rosto do mais velho.

– Deu tudo certo no final. – O moreno sentou-se passando a mão sobre a pele avermelhada do pescoço dolorido.

– Ainda bem, pois latim não é meu forte. – Dean levantou, sorrindo de lado.

Sam não disse nada, apenas observou o loiro pegar a pá atrás da lápide do zelador e começar a fechar o túmulo. Levantando-se com dificuldade, o mais novo juntou as velas e as ervas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, jogando-os no túmulo para serem enterrados enquanto o túmulo era fechado.

Após alguns minutos, em que apenas os sons da pá pegando terra e jogando-a sobre o buraco preencheu o lugar, o moreno ficou a observar seu namorado. Assim que o loiro terminou essa tarefa passou a mão no rosto em um gesto cansado. Estava ofegante e ligeiramente suado, fazendo sua camisa grudar ligeiramente em seu corpo, acentuando sua beleza.

Sam admirava enlevado a esses pequenos gestos. Adorava ver seu irmão e amante depois de uma caçada, ele passava um ar tão selvagem e isso o excitava. Pensando nisso, o moreno se aproximou pelas costas, silencioso como um gato, e enlaçou o corpo ligeiramente menor, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo o perfume amadeirado de seu amado.

Com um sorriso doce, Dean ergueu sua mão tocando nos fartos cabelos do moreno em uma carícia delicada. Nem parecia o ser irônico e sarcástico de sempre, ali era o amante apaixonado. E Sam sempre se surpreendia com essa faceta do loiro.

– Melhor irmos embora. Logo esse lugar vai estar cheio de crianças fantasiadas e adolescentes bêbados. – O mais velho se afastou terminando de juntar suas coisas.

Colocando sua bolsa no ombro, Dean olhou para Sam que se aproximou rapidamente e em silêncio caminharam em direção à saída do cemitério.

O mais novo admirava as estrelas pensando em todo o romantismo que elas envolviam. Aquele ambiente calmo o fazia se lembrar da noite em que se declarou para o irmão. Temendo ser repudiado, deixou para falar após encerrarem mais uma caçada, para que o cansaço impedisse qualquer reação violenta da parte de Dean. Após confessar toda a gama de sentimentos que o sufocava, o moreno se surpreendeu ao ser beijado calorosamente e desde aquela noite sua vida mudara completamente.

Dean andava em silêncio, satisfeito por ter terminado mais um caso. Estava louco por um banho, mas o que realmente povoava sua mente era o filme que não pudera ver na íntegra. Queria tanto ter terminado de assistir, mas acabar com aquele ciclo assassino que havia na cidade era prioridade. E ao pensar isso um pequeno sorriso iluminou suas feições sérias.

Concentrado em suas lembranças, Sam não viu o pequeno sorriso de seu irmão. Na verdade, nem ao menos reparava por onde estava andando e acabou por esbarrar numa pequena árvore assustando os morcegos que ali dormiam. O estouro dos pequenos voadores arrancou o mais novo de seus pensamentos. O susto foi tão grande que o moreno pulou para trás, agarrando o braço de Dean num ato inconsciente.

Ao ver a cena, Dean tentou conter a risada, sem sucesso. Dobrando o corpo, o loiro gargalhou até lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e ao ar se fazer necessário. Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar encontrou o moreno emburrado, encarando-o de braços cruzados. Enxugando as poucas lágrimas que ainda escorriam, Dean encarou seu irmão, sem ocultar toda a diversão que sentia.

– O caçador de seres sobrenaturais grita como uma florzinha por causa de morcegos? – O loiro desviou o corpo a tempo, escapando do soco irritado do mais novo.

Preferindo não comentar absolutamente nada, Sam voltou a caminhar. Irritado com a infantilidade do namorado o mais novo se segurou para não bufar como uma cobra. Detestava quando o loiro usava de ironias com ele. Afinal, quem é que nunca se assustara com coisas pequenas ao menos uma vez em toda uma vida?

Dean ainda ria ao seguir seu irmão. Adorava vê-lo irritado, pois ele ficava muito fofo. O mais velho admirava esse lado mais infantil do irmão, capaz de se assustar ou emburrar por coisas pequenas. Isso o fazia se lembrar da infância dos dois e de como sentia falta daquela época em que fazia de tudo para preservar a inocência do mais novo. Era por isso que sempre apelava para ironia para provocá-lo. Além que não era de seu feitio deixar uma situação como essa passar em branco.

"_Perco o namorado, mas não perco a piada",_ pensou divertido enquanto acelerava o passo para caminhar ao lado do moreno.

Apesar de emburrado, Sam diminuiu a velocidade da caminhada para que Dean pudesse acompanhar. Sabia que não podia se chatear com as palavras do loiro, afinal, se ele não dissesse nada não seria normal. Descruzando os braços, o moreno deixou sua mão se encontrar com a do mais velho e em silêncio continuaram o curto trajeto de mãos dadas.

Quando os dois namorados aproximaram-se do portão do cemitério um gato preto que estava sobre o muro se alarmou e pulou, caindo sobre Dean, que estava tão desligado, aproveitando o calor que seu irmão lhe passava, que se assustou, berrando desesperadamente, achando que era um possível ataque do zelador que acabaram de queimar.

Para Sam a cena aconteceu em câmera lenta. Ela havia notado o felino, pois os intensos olhos amarelos brilhantes como o luar chamara a sua atenção, despertando lembranças nada agradáveis de certo demônio. O moreno acompanhou fascinado aos movimentos precisos do gato ao pular, pensando em todo o significado que aquele ser ostentava no âmbito sobrenatural. Mas, ao ver a reação quase histérica de Dean seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, olhando para todos os lados procurando um motivo para aquilo. Quando finalmente entendeu o que havia acontecido o moreno não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada mais que estrondosa.

Dean foi despertado de seu estado abalado pelas gargalhadas quase escandalosas do mais novo. Percebendo o que motivo das risadas o mais velho sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, coisa rara de se ver, e rapidamente franziu o cenho, soltando a mão de seu irmão e cruzando os braços, imitando a reação do mais novo sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso.

– Nem começa Sam. – O loiro rosnou enquanto encarava o irmão que pressionava a barriga com os braços, sentindo dores de tanto rir.

– Quem é a florzinha agora? – O moreno não perdeu a oportunidade de se vingar, fazendo com que a carranca do loiro aumentasse.

Dean mordeu os lábios, contendo-se para não explodir num acesso de palavrões. Não queria brigar, afinal sabia que tinha dado motivos para as provocações, mas não podia perder a pose e deixar de lançar um olhar mortal para o namorado.

Sam ria mais vendo seu irmão tentando se controlar. Resolvendo apelar um pouco mais o moreno caminhou até onde o felino estava e o pegou no colo. Se aproximando do irmão, o caçula deixou seu rosto ser iluminado por um sorriso quase demoníaco, que mesclava diversão e ironia.

– Olha Dean... Ele é tão fofo, tem o pelo tão macio... – Sam acariciava o animal, que se derretia ronronando com as caricias no pescoço.

O loiro bufou, virando o rosto, ficando mais emburrado com a criancice do outro.

– Dean com medo dessa coisinha fofa. Isso é quase um pecado. – Sam comentou como quem não queria nada, se aproximando ainda mais do irmão.

– Já chega Sam. Acho que já deu pra se divertir o bastante. – O loiro encarou Sam com um brilho perigoso nas esmeraldas.

Ignorando o perigo implícito naquele olhar o moreno estendeu as mãos, incitando o mais velho a pegar o gato.

– Vamos Dean, pegue o bichano. Ele é inofensivo.

Dean encarou seu irmão incrédulo e inconformado. Fechando os punhos para se controlar, mostrou a língua e começou a andar, finalmente saindo do cemitério.

Rindo, Sam soltou o gato que se espreguiçou manhosamente, miando. O mais novo ficou parado por mais alguns instantes, observando Dean andar com passos duros, demonstrando sua irritação mal-contida. Seus belos olhos verdes brilhavam com a travessura.

Percebendo que Sam não o acompanhava o loiro olhou para trás se deparando com o olhar divertido sobre si. Não resistindo, abriu um sorriso, fazendo um gesto para que o moreno andasse logo.

Sem esperar um segundo chamado, o moreno se aproximou pegando a mão de Dean, segurando-a forte para que ele não a puxasse. Ainda sorrindo, beijou o rosto do loiro que não disse nada, apenas voltou a caminhar.

Sam já estava acostumado com aquela atitude mal-humorada do loiro que ainda sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com demonstrações públicas de carinho. O rapaz sabia que era um imenso avanço poder andar de mãos dadas com o namorado.

Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas há alguns minutos quando a voz impaciente quebrou o silêncio, assustando Sam que devaneava.

– Bendita hora em que resolvi deixar o carro no motel. Parecia ser tão perto, mas essa cidade engana.

– Calma Dean. Vamos aproveitar a caminhada. Faz tempo que não ficamos assim. – Sam apertou um pouco mais a mão do mais velho, acariciando-a com o polegar.

– Ah, Sam. É você que gosta desses programas saudáveis e chatos. – O loiro bufou impaciente. – Queria minha 'garota' aqui.

O mais novo revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário quase melancólico do outro. Não pôde deixar de pensar em como o mais velho era infantil às vezes.

– Para de ser sedentário. Pelo menos por essa noite. – Sam pediu recebendo um muxoxo como resposta. – E não seja chato, emburrando como criança.

– Ah Sammy, o que você realmente quer é que eu não dirija porque se sente...

O loiro foi interrompido por um homem fantasiado de esqueleto que saltara cambaleante na frente dos dois caçadores, bloqueando-lhes o caminho.

– Noite infernal! – Dean resmungou olhando para os lados tentando descobrir de onde tinha surgido aquele ser estranho.

Sam encarou o homem que mal se aguentava em pé, visivelmente bêbado e com desgosto sentiu sua mão esfriar com o ar noturno quando Dean a soltou com brusquidão. Suspirando, esperou a explosão de seu irmão.

O bêbado sorriu, apontando para o rosto do loiro com a mão que segurava uma garrafa de Whisky barato. Seus olhos dilatados pela bebida olhavam para os dois irmãos, ensaiando algumas palavras.

Dean olhou para Sam demonstrando nervosismo. O mais novo pôs sua mão sobre o ombro do namorado já preparado para conter o impulso dele de pular sobre o homem ébrio.

O homem cambaleou um pouco mais e abrindo um sorriso ainda maior pulou estendendo os braços para cima, gritando:

– Gostosuras ou travessuras?

Dean revirou os olhos, sentindo a mão sobre seu ombro apertar um pouco mais. Sua vontade era dar alguns tapas no bêbado impertinente que estava a sua frente bloqueando-lhe o caminho, mas estava se contendo por causa do pedido mudo de seu irmão. Mordendo o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos em busca de paciência.

Sam, que observava a cena calado, temia dizer alguma coisa que provocasse ainda mais a ira do loiro. Sua mão continuava firmemente sobre o ombro do mais velho, apertando um pouco mais sempre que sentia que o autocontrole dele estava por um fio.

Depois de um momento de expectativa o bêbado começou a cantar e dançar entoando uma música típica do Halloween, assustando os dois irmãos que não esperavam aquela reação.

Sem aguentar nem mais um segundo daquela situação ridícula, Dean desvencilhou da mão de Sam e avançou sobre o homem ébrio, pegando-o pelo colarinho da camisa suja, encarando-o com um brilho mortal no olhar.

– Eu não aguento mais um pé no saco como você! – O loiro vociferou, chacoalhando o embriagado ser que tremia a sua frente.

Quando o loiro preparava o soco sentiu seu braço sendo segurado e a voz do seu irmão chegou aos seus ouvidos.

– Não vale a pena, Dean. Solta ele, por favor. – Sam sentia dó do olhar assustado do homem que começava a chorar. – Ele é apenas um pobre coitado.

Dean permaneceu parado, ainda segurando o bêbado pelo colarinho enquanto este chorava. Considerou as palavras do moreno por um instante e vendo que ele tinha razão soltou o homem com violência.

– Patético! – O mais velho resmungou indiferente às lágrimas do homem e dando as costas se afastou.

O homem embriagado, que caiu no chão após ser solto, abraçou-se a sua garrafa de Whisky chorando copiosamente.

Sam ainda observou o homem ébrio por mais algum tempo, dividido entre ajudá-lo a se levantar e ir atrás de Dean. Vendo que o homem não mostrava intenção de reagir tão cedo decidiu pela segunda opção. Não demorou muito para alcançar o namorado que chutava irritado tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho.

– Isso só aconteceu porque minha 'garota' ficou mofando no motel. – Dean resmungava mal-humorado.

– De novo com essa história? – O mais novo perguntou em um tom cansado.

O loiro não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e continuou andando. O silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente entre eles.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando os dois irmãos começaram e ver crianças correndo pelas ruas, indo de casa em casa pedindo doces e prometendo travessuras. Dean continuava emburrado, ainda inconformado com o episódio do bêbado. Sam, por sua vez, observava as brincadeiras infantis com um leve aperto no coração ao se lembrar que nunca havia feito aquele tipo de coisa, pois sempre estava mudando de cidade por conta das caçadas do pai e, assim nunca havia tempo para fazer amigos e curtir a idade.

Perdido nessas lembranças, o mais novo caminhava um pouco mais lento, ficando atrás de Dean. O loiro observava irritado aos sorrisos das crianças. Não via rostos angelicais nelas, e sim, demônios disfarçados. Suspirando deu de ombros.

"_Se elas soubessem que todos esses monstros são reais..."_, pensou enquanto via uma menina, de aproximadamente cinco anos, mostrar aos amigos o doce em formato de morcego que acabara de ganhar.

Tentando afastar a raiva que continuava a ferver seu sangue, Dean começou a reparar nos detalhes daquele feriado de que não gostava tanto. Reparou nos enfeites feitos com abóboras e velas, nas luzes coloridas, nas esculturas estranhas, nos espantalhos nos jardins. Atento a isso, o loiro começou a analisar as fantasias e as máscaras, intimamente admirando a criatividade demonstrada. Foi então que seu olhar recaiu sobre uma figura parada na esquina.

– Mas que merda é essa? – Repugnado com a visão, Dean parou de andar, provocando um choque com Sam, que não prestava atenção por onde andava.

Acordando de seu transe ao ouvir seu irmão reclamando em um tom indignado, Sam ergueu os olhos, curioso com o que provocara ainda mais o mau-humor do loiro. E quando finalmente se deparou com a figura estranha não soube o que dizer.

Parada na esquina estava uma mulher já de idade, de estatura baixa, cabelos desgrenhados e grisalhos, vestida com um antiquado vestido verde escuro e uma capa negra que chegava até os pés. Seus olhos eram de um negro intenso e possuía um brilho estranho. Em sua cabeça um chapéu pontudo da cor do vestido e com abas largas completava o traje. Além de se vestir de forma estanha a mulher ainda segurava uma vassoura de palha já antiga e gasta, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a enorme verruga que havia no lado direito de seu nariz pontudo.

– Que diabos de coisa feia é aquele troço ali? – Dean piscava, custando a acreditar em seus olhos.

– Eu não sei. Mas é melhor não mexer com ela. – Sam disse quase num sussurro, sem desgrudar os olhos da figura excêntrica. – Algo me diz que ela não é tão inofensiva quanto parece.

– Ah, bobagem! – O mais velho desdenhou. – Aquilo ali é o maior atentado à beleza do século!

Os dois continuaram o caminho discutindo sobre a estranha mulher. Quando passavam pela esquina, Dean começou a gargalhar olhando para seu irmão e dizendo em voz bem alta num tom escarnecedor:

– Sabe Sam, eu fico inconformado com adultos patéticos que se aproveitam de um feriado qualquer para libertarem seus fetiches estranhos, usando fantasias bizarras, como por exemplo, bruxa de contos de fadas... – A ironia escorria por cada palavra. O rosto de Dean brilhava em sarcasmo puro.

A mulher, que até então ignorava a presença dos dois, ao ouvir as palavras maldosas encarou os Winchesters com um brilho maligno no ar.

– A quem você está chamando de farsa seu reles ser sem poder? – A mulher ergueu a mão que segurava a vassoura revelando uma varinha.

– Olha Sam, essa aí encarnou bem a personagem. – O sorriso ácido do loiro enervou ainda mais a mulher.

– Personagem? – A idosa começou a emanar uma áurea negra e sufocante, fazendo Sam tossir. – Vou te provar que não se deve mexer com uma mestra veterana do poderoso clube das Bruxas de Salém.

Dean não prestou atenção ao perigo contido na voz nasalada da mulher e insensível a toda aquela áurea sufocante deu as costas para os outros dois. Na sua cabeça passava pensamentos coléricos contras adultos infantis e sorria internamente lembrando-se de que ele próprio não era tão maduro quanto deveria ser.

Sam sentiu sua pele arrepiada ao ver a senhora de cabelos longos e alvos erguer a varinha de madeira lustrosa na direção de seu irmão. Alarmado, o moreno agarrou a manga do casaco de Dean.

– Por favor, Dean, para com isso. – O mais novo sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de seu namorado, olhando para a mulher que fazia movimentos circulares com a varinha.

O loiro sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo até chegar a seu baixo-ventre, mas querendo evitar uma cena constrangedora assumiu uma postura irritada.

– Você vai acreditar nas besteiras de uma velha gaga que provavelmente bebeu todas? – Dean perguntou num tom incrédulo.

– Dean... É melhor a gente correr. – Sam começou a puxar insistentemente o irmão pelo casaco.

– Mas por quê?

O moreno não falou nada, apenas apontou para a velha estranha, que sussurrava algumas palavras que Dean reconheceu ser em latim e, para sua surpresa, da ponta da varinha surgiu uma luz verde de aspecto perigoso.

– Ok. Agora eu realmente acho que é melhor corrermos. – O loiro disse, saindo da letargia que o acometia e puxando o moreno saiu correndo, bem a tempo de escapar do primeiro raio mortal.

A bruxa não se deixou abalar com a fuga iminente dos dois e montando graciosamente em sua vassoura levantou voo, perseguindo-os.

– Vocês não escaparão de mim, escória maldita! – A gargalhada estridente da mulher ecoou por toda a rua.

Os irmãos olharam para trás e pasmos viram a grotesca figura voando na direção deles. A gargalhada funesta fez com que os corpos arrepiassem, provocando um mal-estar.

– Droga! Era tudo o que faltava para essa noite ser uma desgraça total. – Dean fechou os punhos aumentando a velocidade da corrida.

Apesar de todo preparo físico que tinha, Sam ofegava e começava a sentir pontadas dolorosas nas costelas.

"_Droga, por que Dean sempre tem que nos meter nessas frias?"_, o moreno pensou enquanto olhava por sobre os ombros mais uma vez. Uma agitação cada vez mais crescente tomou conta de si ao ver a bruxa idosa terminar de recitar outro feitiço e uma nuvem de morcegos surgir no céu. Centenas de pequenos seres de olhos rubros voavam, irradiando um brilho maligno e destruindo tudo por onde passava velozmente, indo atrás deles.

– Dean, corre! – Sam gritou ainda de olho na nuvem espessa de morcegos.

– E você acha que estou fazendo o que, Sammy? Brincando de esconde-esconde? – Irônico, o loiro encarou seu irmão.

Percebendo que a atenção do moreno estava em alguma coisa que estava atrás deles, o mais velho seguiu o olhar, curioso para saber do que se tratava, e se chocou ao ver o novo ataque da bruxa.

– Velha maldita! – Dean gritou, pegando a mão do moreno e puxando-o para correr mais rápido. – Corre Sammy, CORRE!

Por mas que os dois corressem rápido os morcegos continuavam na cola deles. Depois de percorrerem mais de duas quadras o cansaço e a falta de ar obrigou os dois a diminuírem um pouco do ritmo. Os morcegos não se fizeram de rogados e continuaram avançando contra eles, aumentando não só a velocidade, mas a quantidade também, ocupando toda a extensão da rua. Não tinham para onde fugir.

Foi então que Sam parou de correr bruscamente, sendo atingido por um raio vermelho vindo da varinha da bruxa, dobrando o corpo. Dean, que segurava a sua mão, foi puxado, quase caindo.

Preocupado, o loiro olhou para cima vendo os morcegos mudarem a rota da perseguição, subindo o mais alto que podiam, pegando impulso para se lançarem sobre os dois caçadores.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ahhhh..._

_Nem acredito que depois de três meses finalmente consegui finalizar esse texto. E o melhor, dentro do prazo... *apanha*_

_Esse foi um dos maiores desafio que já me impus nesse 1 ano em que escrevo. Fazer uma comédia foi uma experiência dolorosamente boa. Aprendi muito._

_E aqui está o resultado. Espero que agrade a todos que lerem._

_Quero agradecer ao meu querido __**Peu Wincest **__pro moderar esse concurso. É uma honra participar desse seu projeto amoré. Fiz essa fic pensando em você, espero que aprecie. Obrigado pelas palavras de ânimo quando pensei em desistir. Você é DEMAIS! Te amo muito!_

_Agradeço à minha Koi, Marida linda do meu coração, __**Aria**__, por me aguentar nesse tempo todo, sendo minha cobaia, me auxiliando em cenas, dando ideias para melhorar o desenvolvimento desse projeto. Amada, agradeço pela paciência._

_Agradeço à minha maninha, amiga queridíssima, __**Sheilla Mendes**__, por betar essa fic em cima do prazo de entrega. Obrigado por todas aquelas palavras de motivação que fizeram com que eu não parasse de produzir._

_Agradeço também à __**Lady Anúbis **__e __**Yume Vy**__, minha Mommis e outra maninha, por estarem sempre ao meu lado, lutando contra a depressão que ameaçava sobrepor a inspiração e vontade de escrever. Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido chegar até o fim. Muito obrigado._

_Agradeço antecipadamente a cada juiz que julgará esse concurso. Obrigado por disponibilizarem de seu tempo para apreciarem o trabalho que cada autor fez._

_Bem, por hora é só. __Happy Supernatural Halloween à todos!_

_Beijos,_

_Eri-Chan_

_29 de Outubro de 2009 – 23h:45min_

_

* * *

_

_**Depois de quase 7 meses, finalmente resolvo postar essa fic... Sim, depois desse tempo todo me lembrei da existência dela... xD *se bate***_

_**Mais uma vez, reforço minhas dúvidas sobre como essa fic chegou ao segundo lugar, sendo os juízes pessoas bem críticas... *rolando***_

_**Espero que ela agrade e divirta aos leitores, assim como me diverti muito ao escrever.**_

_**Muitos podem estar se perguntando porque postei agora e não esperei até o Halloween desse ano. Mas, eu queria comemorar o final da 5ª season. Como não saiu uma fic nova, vai a que já está concluída...**_

_**Obrigado a todos que leram até aqui.**_

_**Beijos e Até a Próxima!**_

_**Eri-Chan**_

_16 de Maio de 2010 – 14h:00min_


	2. Parte II

**Título: **Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Sheilla Mendes  
**Fandom: **Supernatural**  
Casal: **Dean x Sam**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: Comédia, Romance, Ação, Slash, Wincest, Lemon  
**Disclamer: **Dean e Sam não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus criadores e à Warner Bros que detém seus direitos autorais.  
**Sinopse: **Tudo o que eles queriam era terminar logo aquele caso e voltar para casa para descansar. Mas eles não contavam que aquela noite estava para se tornar inesquecível... Em todos os sentidos.  
**Observação: **Fic desenvolvida para o Concurso Happy Supernatural Halloween, moderado pelo meu amado Peu Wincest. Essa fic ficou em Segundo Lugar (Sabe Deus lá Como... xD)

**Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora**

_**Eri-Chan**_

_**Parte II**_

– Sammy, o que você está fazendo? – Dean segurou nos ombros do irmão, que permanecia com o corpo dobrado, chacoalhando-o de leve. – Precisamos ir, antes que eles nos alcancem.

– Cãi... Bra... – O moreno arquejou, apertando a perna direita por causa da dor.

– Cãibra? Isso é brincadeira, não é? – Dean não escondeu a preocupação em sua voz.

Não conseguindo evitar, o loiro suspirou. Aquela situação não estava nada boa. E o pior era saber que a culpa por aquela enrascada estar acontecendo era totalmente dele por não controlar seu sarcasmo ácido. Ao ver uma gigantesca sombra envolvê-los, Dean olhou para o céu vendo que tinham pouquíssimo tempo para sair dali se não quisessem ser atingidos pelos morcegos.

– Vem Sam, vamos sair logo daqui. – O mais velho passou o braço do namorado sobre seus ombros ajudando-o a levantar.

– Mas Dean... É melhor... Você ir sem mim... – Sam tentava se soltar, não aguentando a dor que fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem.

– Para de graça Sam. Vamos sair dessa enrascada juntos. – Amparando seu namorado, Dean voltou a caminhar, procurando um lugar onde pudessem se esconder.

O som das asas dos animais demoníacos se chocando era ensurdecedor, deixando-os ainda mais nervosos. A cada passo Sam deixava escapar um gemido de dor e isso angustiava o loiro, que temia pela segurança dos dois.

Os irmãos iam pela rua, caminhando o mais rápido possível apesar da dificuldade do mais novo, mas ainda assim não era o bastante. Por mais que se esforçassem não conseguiriam se abrigar a tempo de evitar do choque mortal com os seres voadores.

– Para Dean, não dá mais para mim... – O moreno pediu, apertando o braço do loiro, obrigando-o a parar de andar.

– Mas... – Dean foi interrompido por Sam que colocou o indicador carinhosamente sobre seus lábios, impedindo-lhe de continuar.

Olhando para trás, o mais novo viu a hora em que os morcegos deram o mergulho mortal e, agindo por puro reflexo se jogou no chão, puxando o loiro consigo e fechando os olhos esperando pelo pior. Mas, para sua surpresa e de seu irmão também, os morcegos passaram por eles num rasante, mas sem tocar o chão.

Depois que a nuvem de morcegos sombrios se foi os dois irmãos de levantaram entreolhando-se, abismados com a sorte que tiveram.

– UAU... Essa foi por pouco. – Dean comentou, enquanto limpava a roupa, tentando acalmar sua respiração.

– Muito pouco... – Sam sussurrou, sentindo a dor em sua perna aliviar aos poucos.

– Você foi genial Sammy. – O loiro tocou no ombro de seu namorado, sorrindo.

Antes que Sam dissesse alguma coisa o breve diálogo foi interrompido por mais uma bizarra gargalhada da bruxa sobre a vassoura.

– Vocês pensaram mesmo que acabou? – A velha senhora parou a vassoura no ar recitando mais um feitiço em latim. – O melhor ficou para o final.

Sam e Dean não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Depois de mais um meneio da varinha surgiu um ponto vermelho no céu estrelado. Esse ponto a cada segundo se aproximava mais do chão. E quanto mais próximo estava, maior ficava e mais forma tomava.

– Sam... – Dean chamou em tom baixo, chocado. – Aquilo ali realmente é o que aparenta ser? Ou estou ficou louco de vez?

O mais novo demorou um pouco para responder. Olhava fixamente, boquiaberto, para a conjuração da bruxa louca.

– Sim Dean... Aquilo realmente é um dragão de fogo. Você não está ficando louco. – Sam falou mecanicamente.

– Aquela velha é louca? – Dean arregalou os olhos, encarando o irmão. – Quer destruir toda a cidade?

O loiro voltou a olhar para a bruxa que flutuava sobre si. Em seu semblante a indignação era nítida.

– Não se preocupe, reles mortal sem poder, Rudolf é treinado para torrar apenas os alvos que eu estabeleço. – A bruxa piscou falsamente inocente. – No caso vocês.

Nesse momento um gigantesco dragão vermelho com ferozes olhos amarelos pousou no chão. O animal tinha bem mais que 3 metros de altura e quase 2 metros de largura. Quase não cabia naquela rua sem destruir as casas. Encolhendo suas asas relativamente pequenas, o dragão olhou para bruxa, que com uma gargalhada se aproximou de sua orelha sussurrando algo e apontando para os dois caçadores. Os intensos olhos amarelos fixaram-se nos irmãos começando a andar na direção deles.

Sam e Dean estavam estáticos. Não esperavam por aquela situação, era algo surreal. O mais velho pegou na mão do moreno e puxando-o, começou a andar de costas, sem tirar os olhos da enorme criatura. Pegando a arma que sempre levava no cós da calça, destravou-a descarregando a munição no animal vendo que não adiantara de nada.

– Sabe Sam, acho que agora sim as coisas complicaram... – A voz do loiro estava um pouco trêmula, coisa atípica.

Sem que o moreno pudesse dizer algo, o enorme ser místico lançou uma chama de fogo azulado pela boca na direção deles, errando-os por pouco, pois o mais novo mais uma vez puxou Dean na hora certa.

– É melhor sairmos logo do campo de visão dele. – Sam falou com urgência.

– Ah sim, isso é um ótimo começo. – O loiro não escondeu a ironia em seu tom de voz.

– Não é só por ser óbvio, Dean. Mas, dragões de fogo quando lançam suas chamas ficam com a visão embaçada, ficando quase cegos. – Sam explicou conciliatório.

– Então quer dizer que se nos escondermos ele não conseguirá vir atrás? – Dean havia parado de andar e encarava seu irmão apreciando sua inteligência.

– Não exatamente. – O moreno começou a falar, mas um rugido mais alto do dragão o fez parar.

– Ah, não enrola. Fala logo de uma vez. – Dean impacientou-se, tornando a dar mais alguns passos para trás, levando o moreno junto, tentando manter a distância do dragão.

– Não podemos esquecer o faro e a audição dele. – Sam ofegou ao ver mais uma chama azulada passar por eles.

– Ah, isso é muito animador. – O mais velho fez uma careta enquanto resmungava.

– Melhor nos apressarmos, antes que ele sinta nosso cheiro... Aí sim, será complicado escaparmos.

Os irmãos desviaram de mais uma chama antes de darem as costas ao gigantesco animal e correrem pela rua. Atrás deles, o enorme ser místico seguia-os fixamente com os intensos olhos amarelos, preparando-se para lançar mais chamas de fogo azulado.

A bruxa, que observava a tudo com curiosidade, conjurou uma garrafa, tomando um longo gole da bebida esverdeada e estalando a língua, soltou mais uma gargalhada divertida.

– Ah, nada melhor que absinto vindo direto de Paris para acompanhar esse verdadeiro estouro! – A feiticeira deu um puxão em sua vassoura, fazendo um looping, deixando seus cabelos grisalhos voarem com o vento e seu chapéu pontudo quase cair, recuperando-o a tempo, e seguiu acompanhando os passos lentos do dragão de fogo, sem parar de tomar a bebida destilada.

Os dois Winchesters voltaram a correr pelas ruas da pacata cidade, olhando para trás vez ou outra, desviando de novas chamas enquanto procuravam por um lugar onde pudessem se esconder com segurança.

Não demorou muito para que os namorados sentissem seus corpos reclamarem pelo esforço excessivo de continuar a corrida. Pontadas nas costelas e dores musculares nas pernas era apenas um indício da dor que teriam depois se não descansassem.

O dragão seguia lentamente pela rua, que se tornava estreita para seu tamanho, indo em direção do caminho feito pelos irmãos. Parecia não ter pressa alguma, olhando com curiosidade para dentro das casas ou para a bruxa que continuava voando próximo, rindo enquanto bebia.

Sam ainda sentia sua perna doer pela cãibra provocada pela magia que o acertara, mas mesmo assim se obrigava a continuar correndo. Sua prioridade era deixar o louco do namorado em segurança. Avistando um beco escuro e deduzindo que ele ligava as ruas paralelas, o moreno não hesitou correr na direção dele, puxando o loiro pela manga do casaco.

– Para onde está me puxando? O dragão está na nossa cola. – Dean perguntou ofegante, estranhando o comportamento de seu namorado.

Sam não disse nada, apenas aproximou seu indicador dos lábios num pedido mudo por silêncio. Sem demora, o moreno empurrou seu namorado para dentro do beco.

Um pouco contrariado, Dean olhou a sua volta percebendo que aquele beco dava acesso a uma rua paralela. Sem esconder o sorriso de admiração, o mais velho correu, entendendo o motivo do irmão para pedir-lhe silêncio.

Sam viu naquele beco a oportunidade que procurara para despistar o ser místico. Torcia para que o enorme animal não os seguisse, pois já estava cansado de fugir. O beco era estreito e alguns ratos corriam ao ouvir os passos apressados dos dois caçadores que ecoavam pelas paredes do lugar. O cheiro fétido estava enjoando o moreno que ansiava por chegar logo na outra rua.

A bruxa voava cantarolando e rindo escandalosamente. Sabia que ninguém veria o que estava acontecendo, pois jogara um feitiço sobre o dragão e ela mesma para deixá-los camuflados ao ambiente e totalmente inaudíveis. Quem olhasse para a rua só veria dois homens correndo desesperados sem um motivo aparente.

Olhando para a rua enquanto tomava outro gole de sua garrafa, a bruxa idosa percebeu que os alvos de sua fúria sumiram de seu campo de visão.

"_Mais que merda! É só eu piscar e essa escória maldita some"_, voando ainda mais alto, a idosa feiticeira vislumbrou a silhueta dos dois caçadores terminando de cruzar o beco em direção à outra rua.

– Malandros impertinentes! Acham mesmo que podem mais do que os meus poderes? – A horrenda senhora rugiu, pondo a mão que segurava a garrafa na cintura, num ato de repreensão, assobiando logo em seguida, apontando para a rua aonde os irmãos chegavam.

Ao ouvir o sibilo da bruxa, o dragão despertou de suas pequenas distrações e, abrindo graciosamente suas asas, levantou voo. Pairando no ar, olhou para o lugar que a bruxa apontava e rugindo feroz mergulhou atrás de seus alvos.

Sam e Dean já haviam avançado bastante pela rua quando ouviram o rugir atrás deles, e alarmados, olharam para trás vendo o enorme animal rubro se preparar para lançar mais uma de suas chamas azuladas.

– Bruxa dos infernos! – Dean gritou, olhando a sua volta procurando por um abrigo.

Sam percebeu que o ataque do animal estava demorando mais que o normal, e isso não o agradou em nada. Sabia que pela demora o dragão podia estar concentrando sua energia para um golpe mais forte e se isso realmente estivesse acontecendo não seria nada agradavel ser atingido por uma chama com tal intensidade.

O dragão não desviava os olhos por um segundo sequer de seus alvos. À sua volta o ar circulava rapidamente, provocando muito vento e algumas fagulhas de luz verde denunciavam que o animal realmente estava concentrando seu poder.

– HA HA HA! – A bruxa rodopiava e dava loopings com sua vassoura, balançando animadamente sua garrafa. – Agora Rudolf irá torrar vocês!

A adrenalina corria como veneno nas veias de Dean. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, procurando por algo que os ajudasse, uma forma de escapar de mais um ataque mortal. Suas pernas latejavam de dor, não aguentaria continuar fugindo por muito tempo. Sem contar que fugir não é o estilo dos Winchesters. Olhando para o moreno que corria ao seu lado, o peito do mais velho se apertou ao vislumbrar a expressão de dor que ele trazia.

"_Tudo culpa minha"_, Dean pensou, fechando os punhos de raiva de si mesmo.

Dobrando uma esquina, ainda correndo, os irmãos entraram sem perceber numa rua sem saída. Somente ao se aproximarem da enorme parede de tijolos vermelhos que bloqueava a passagem que se deram conta desse problema.

O dragão parara na entrada da rua, bloqueando qualquer possível tentativa de fuga, enquanto continuava a concentrar sua energia. Atrás dele, a bruxa idosa continuava a fazer suas piruetas. As gargalhadas estridentes e sarcásticas ecoavam por todos os lados daquele lugar.

Sam olhou para o loiro, sentindo que aquele era o fim da linha e que não haveria escapatória. Aproximando-se mais do namorado, deixou sua mão enroscar-se com a do mais velho, sentindo todo o calor do amado por mais uma vez. Em sua cabeça passava um flashback de tudo o que os dois passaram até que finalmente ficassem juntos.

"_Eu não quero que isso termine assim"_, o moreno pensou, enquanto fechava os olhos com força e apertava de leve a mão do loiro, esperando o desfecho daquela perseguição.

Dean encarava o dragão furioso, em seus olhos o brilho de determinação contrastava com a impotência da situação. Ver a bruxa de cabelos grisalhos dançando enquanto voava na vassoura, claramente zombando deles, o irritava profundamente. Sem pensar, o loiro agachou-se rapidamente pegando uma pedra no chão e atirou-a com raiva na parede ao lado deles. Precisava descontar em algo um pouco da frustração que o sufocava.

O ruído inesperado chamou a atenção da curiosa feiticeira, que se distraiu olhando em volta para saber a origem do som. Essa distração lhe custou o controle sobre a vassoura que começou a girar e sacudir, totalmente desgovernada.

O dragão terminou de se concentrar e agora se erguia no céu estrelado, sua áurea totalmente transformada lhe empregava ainda mais poder e força. O ser místico tomava um pouco mais de distância, aumentando assim o poder de alcance de sua chama mortífera.

Quando o gigantesco animal vermelho abriu a boca, puxando ar para poder soltar sua chama destruidora sobre os caçadores, a bruxa que o conjurara passou por ele, em um looping desajeitado e, sem conseguir evitar, bateu de frente com o muro da casa da esquina, acabando por cair no chão.

Os dois namorados acompanharam os movimentos da bruxa sem que pudesse esboçar alguma reação imediata, apenas arregalando os belos olhos verdes ao vê-la cair. Mas o que realmente surpreendeu os dois foi o fato de que ao ouvirem o baque surdo da queda da feiticeira o enorme dragão de belas escamas vermelhas se desmaterializara antes que pudesse lançar seu ataque sobre eles.

A bruxa permanecia imóvel no chão. A garrafa de absinto se espatifou ao seu lado, provocando pequenos cortes superficiais no rosto enrugado. A vassoura entortara, quase quebrando seu cabo ao meio.

A cena era lamentável, mas o que mais espantara Dean foi ver seu irmão se aproximar da mulher.

– Sam, onde você está indo? – O loiro sussurrou, temeroso que a bruxa ouvisse e os atacasse de surpresa.

– Vou ver se está tudo bem com ela. – O moreno disse simplório, continuando a se aproximar.

– Mas ela estava tentando nos matar agora há pouco. – Dean encarou os olhos verdes de seu namorado, inconformado com sua atitude.

– Mas ela não deixa de ser uma idosa, Dean. – Sam argumentou, dando de ombros e acabando com a pequena distância que ainda o afastava da mulher inconsciente.

Ajoelhando ao lado do corpo inerte, o mais novo tocou com delicadeza nos pulsos e no pescoço da senhora, checando os sinais vitais e não pôde deixar que um sorriso aliviado lhe iluminasse o rosto ao ver que tudo estava normal.

Dean observava a cena à distância. Seus braços cruzados denotavam impaciência e incredulidade. Ainda custava a acreditar no tamanho do coração mole que o moreno possuía.

"_Eu mereço ter que ver o Sammy ajudar a louca psicopata que quase nos matou"_, pensou o loiro enquanto fechava a cara ao ver seu irmão tentando reanimar a bruxa.

O moreno virou o corpo da feiticeira, deixando-o com as costas totalmente apoiadas no chão. Ainda com delicadeza, ergueu as pálpebras enrugadas da bruxa, jogando sobre elas luz da lanterna que pegara em sua bolsa, ficando satisfeito ao ver as pupilas reagirem à claridade. Por fim, pegou um pequeno lenço em seu bolso e molhou com cuidado na bebida que restara entre os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Aproximando o tecido das narinas da senhora, esperou que o cheiro forte a fizesse reagir mais rapidamente.

Não demorou muito e o odor forte trouxe a mulher de volta á consciência. Auxiliada por Sam a senil feiticeira sentou-se com dificuldade, queixando-se muito de dor. Olhando a sua volta, viu toda a bagunça que causara, o loiro emburrado, mas o que realmente chamara sua atenção foi na vassoura quase quebrada. Sem se conseguisse evitar, pegou o objeto em suas mãos e alisando-o começou a chorar copiosamente.

– O que aconteceu comigo? – A voz da feiticeira saiu entrecortada pelos soluços e já não era mais sarcástica ou confiante, e sim engrolada, quase manhosa.

– Você estava nos perseguindo e caiu da vassoura. – Sam falou calmamente, sorrindo de leve.

– Eu? Perseguindo vocês? – A mulher pareceu assustada com aquela afirmação.

– Você não lembra? – Dean se aproximou após ver a reação da feiticeira. Seus braços continuavam cruzados, numa postura ameaçadora.

– A última coisa de que lembro era de estar indo para a reunião anual das Bruxas de Salém – A senhora, que ainda chorava, levou uma das mãos ao rosto tocando de leve os arranhões e fazendo uma careta de dor.

Era nítido para os irmãos Winchesters que a bruxa estava completamente fora de si, embriagada, e que fora isso em conjunto com a queda que afetou a memória recente dela.

Birrenta como criança quando quebra seu brinquedo favorito, a grotesca feiticeira começou a levantar, sendo prontamente auxiliada pelo moreno. Assim que estava de pé, a idosa não perdeu a oportunidade de ser agarrar em Sam, beliscando-lhe o bumbum enquanto tentava estabilizar seu equilíbrio.

Dean não gostou nada de ver seu namorado sendo bolinado na maior cara de pau pela feiticeira e numa atitude claramente enciumada se aproximou ainda mais dos outros dois, parando na frente da bruxa, ficando entre ela e seu namorado e, sem mudar a expressão fechada passou seu braço direito sobre os ombros do moreno em um abraço possessivo.

"_Não vou deixar nenhuma bêbada sem-vergonha encostar um dedo no que é meu!"_, os olhos verdes do mais velho fuzilavam a bruxa que ria bobamente 'secando' Sam.

O moreno sentiu-se incomodado com o clima tenso que se instalou entre os três. Não estava gostando nada de ser paquerado descaradamente por tão horrenda criatura e gostava menos ainda de ver Dean tão possessivo. Procurando não olhar diretamente para os orbes negros que o encaravam com gula, o mais novo abraçou a cintura do loiro, aprofundando o contato.

Empolgado com o Winchester mais novo, a feiticeira até esqueceu-se que chorava por sua vassoura. Tirando seu chapéu pontudo, a velha passou as mãos enrugadas pelos desgrenhados fios grisalhos, piscando maliciosamente para o alvo de seu desejo, numa tentativa de ser _sexy_.

– Então querido... Já que fui tão má com você, o que eu poderia fazer para me redimir? – A bruxa deu um passo para o lado, tentando driblar Dean e estendendo a mão para tocar o peito de Sam.

– Não é preciso fazer nada. – Sam disse em um tom constrangido enquanto era puxado para trás pelo loiro, que queria evitar que a mulher conseguisse seus intentos.

– Mas eu insisto. – A bruxa abriu um enorme sorriso revelando os dentes estragados que lhe conferiam uma aparência ainda mais assustadora.

– Ele já disse que não precisa. – Dean respondeu rispidamente, apertando ainda mais o abraço, contrariado com a insistência da mulher.

Ignorando completamente ao mais velho, a senil feiticeira tentou novamente uma aproximação, mas não teve chance, pois Dean estendeu sua mão barrando-lhe a passagem, forçando a embriagada senhora a repará-lo e então parar.

Vendo que não tinha como conseguir o que queria, a bruxa deu um passo para trás, emburrada e colocando seu chapéu, olhou para o loiro de cima a baixo, num gesto arrogante.

– Bem, já que não precisam mesmo de mim já estou de saída. Estou atrasada para minha reunião. – A voz engrolada por causa da bebida saiu em tom contrariado.

– Vai tarde para sua reunião de horrores. – Dean sussurrou recebendo como resposta um tapa do moreno que temia que a bruxa ouvisse e recomeçasse a perseguição.

– Obrigado pela gentileza. De qualquer forma nosso destino é logo ali. – Sam apontou para a outra rua, lançando um sorriso simpático.

– É uma pena não poder ficar mais tempo com você docinho. – A bruxa piscou de novo para o desgosto do loiro.

Suspirando, a mulher montou em sua vassoura e com um aceno de sua varinha juntou todos os cacos de vidros espalhados pelo chão, formando novamente a garrafa que quebrara na queda.

– Que desperdício! – Meneando a cabeça em negativa, a idosa soltou um muxoxo revoltado. Lançando mais um olhar cobiçoso para Sam alçou voo, sumindo rapidamente no céu estrelado.

Dean soltou seu irmão lentamente depois de se assegurar que a bruxa já estava longe o bastante para não pegá-lo desprevenido. Notando esse gesto, Sam não pôde evitar sorrir. Amava esse lado protetor e ciumento do namorado, apesar de sempre reclamar dizendo que era sufocante.

– Já estamos perto do motel? – Dean quebrou o silêncio que se instalara entre eles após a saída da mulher, olhando curioso à sua volta ao começar a andar para a entrada da rua sem saída.

– Sim, fica na próxima rua. – Sam apressou-se a acompanhar o loiro.

– Até que não foi tão ruim assim ser perseguido por aquela louca. Chegamos bem mais rápido ao motel. – Dean falou olhando para o irmão, mas desviando os olhos rapidamente, esperando a reprimenda pelo comentário.

– Tenho que concordar que teve seu lado divertido nisso. – O moreno sorria para total espanto de seu irmão que voltou a encará-lo com uma expressão chocada.

– Sam, você está bem? – O loiro tocou suavemente a testa de seu irmão checando a temperatura.

– Claro que estou. – O mais novo riu mais alto empurrando a mão do namorado e apressando o passo. – Não é porque levo as coisas mais a sério que não sei me divertir.

– Mas eu também levo as coisas a sério Sammy! – Dean rebateu revoltado, fazendo seu irmão rir ainda mais.

– Sei, sei... – Sam pegou na mão do mais velho. – Vamos logo, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

– Mostrar o quê? – Dean perguntou curioso, deixando-se guiar pela rua escura.

– Surpresa! – Sam não escondeu a satisfação de ver o bico frustrado que se formou no rosto do loiro.

"_Às vezes ele parece uma criança... Não! Sempre..."_, o moreno pensou enquanto olhava para o irmão que permanecia calado, somente prestando atenção no caminho.

Não demorou muito e os dois estavam na frente do motel. Por alguns instantes os irmãos ficaram olhando a fachada desgastada, sentindo o cansaço tomar conta de seus corpos. Aquela tinha sido uma noite e tanto.

Dean foi o primeiro a reagir à letargia que os possuía, começando a andar em direção à entrada do lugar, mas foi detido por Sam, que segurou seu braço.

– O que foi Sammy? – O loiro perguntou confuso com o gesto inesperado de seu irmão.

– Você não quer a surpresa que preparei para essa noite? – O moreno perguntou com um sorriso sereno estampado na face.

– Claro que quero. – O mais velho falou empolgado, indignado com a ideia de o moreno pensar que ele desistiria assim de sua surpresa.

– Então vem comigo. – Sam deu as costas ao namorado caminhando em direção aos fundos do motel enquanto tirava uma pequena chave do bolso de seu casaco.

– Pra onde você está me levando? – Dean seguia o irmão, sua expressão mostrava o quão curioso estava.

– Lembra-se que eu sumi durante um bom tempo hoje à tarde? – O mais novo perguntou enquanto adentrava em uma trilha no meio das árvores que circundavam o motel onde eles estavam hospedados. – Eu estava preparando esse presente.

Dean não sabia o que dizer, apenas sorriu. Estava feliz por toda essa atenção com o Halloween, principalmente por saber que o irmão detestava essa data. Isso lhe dava mais provas da força dos sentimentos de seu irmão.

Depois de caminharem alguns metros na trilha o Winchester mais velho vislumbrou um ponto luminoso no chão, seguido por outros. Chegando um pouco mais perto, o loiro identificou aquilo como luminárias feitas com abóboras que iluminavam o caminho por onde passariam até o destino final.

Erguendo um pouco o olhar, Dean se deparou com uma casa no estilo vitoriano com o aspecto descuidado, claramente abandonado há muito tempo. Na entrada da casa havia várias abóboras penduradas em varais e, intercalado a elas, vários morceguinhos e esqueletos de papel.

O sorriso de Sam crescia cada vez mais ao ver o fascínio nos olhos do namorado. Sabia bem o quanto aquele feriado era querido para o irmão, por isso resolvera fazer algo especial.

Ultrapassando o loiro, lançando-lhe um olhar misterioso antes de subir os poucos degraus que levavam à entrada da casa e num movimento teatral, o moreno mostrou a chave antes de destrancar a porta.

Dean aproximou-se lentamente e não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver o jeito maroto do namorado fazer suspense. Avançando, o loiro passou pelo irmão entrando na casa, mas parou a porta, boquiaberto. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver o que tinha naquele lugar abandonado.

A casa toda estava enfeitada com mais varais onde as abóboras com as velas estavam penduradas. A iluminação era totalmente feita pelas velas e pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira. Havia uma gigantesca mesa decorada com tecidos em tons de preto, laranja e roxo, pequenos gatos de porcelana negra e até mesmo um morcego empalhado faziam parte do arranjo da mesa.

A variedade de doces era enorme, satisfazendo todos os gostos do mais velho dos dois. Tinha chocolates, doce de abóbora e coco, manteiga de amendoim caseiro, bolos confeitados, tortas e outras guloseimas.

Na escada que levava para o segundo andar havia mais abóboras iluminando o caminho e nos corrimãos havia desenhos de esqueletos. No chão havia um tapete tricolor nos mesmos tons dos enfeites sobre a mesa. Sobre a lareira havia uma vassoura de palha idêntica a que a bruxa utilizara para voar, terminando por dar o clima perfeito para uma comemoração dos Dias das Bruxas.

– Então Dean, gostou da surpresa? – O moreno se aproximou do irmão, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto ao ver as esmeraldas do mais velho cintilarem com a alegria não disfarçada.

Dean não respondeu nada, mas com um sorriso igual ao de uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente muito desejado o mais velho foi até a mesa enchendo uma mão com amendoins cobertos de chocolate e colocando tudo de uma vez na boca.

– Hummmm... Gostoso! – O loiro fechou os olhos em contentamento, falando com a boca cheia.

– Tenha bons modos, Dean! – Sam repreendeu o namorado enquanto se aproximava da mesa pegando uma garrafa de cerveja das várias que havia ali.

– Sammy, obrigado! – Dean agradeceu animado, seu olhar cheio de carinho, e sem cerimônia pegou um pedaço de bolo de coco comendo com entusiasmo.

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativa abrindo a garrafa com agilidade e oferecendo-a para o mais velho que a aceitou sem hesitar tomando um longo gole da bebida antes de presenteá-lo com um daqueles sorrisos que tanto amava.

A madrugada transcorria de forma animada. O diálogo que se instalara entre os dois era leve e divertido. Os sorrisos e as brincadeiras fluíam com naturalidade, naquele momento não eram os caçadores sobrenaturais, e sim, um simples casal de namorados curtindo o feriado juntos.

Por volta das três da manhã ruídos estranhos começaram a chegar à sala onde os Winchesters estavam. Num primeiro momento os dois não deram muita importância para o fato, pois estarem se divertindo juntos era mais importante, mas a insistência dos barulhos começou a incomodar o mais velho.

– Ei Sammy, esses barulhos fazem parte da surpresa? – Dean perguntou enquanto abria uma nova garrafa de cerveja.

– Não, Dean. – O mais novo olhou ao redor procurando pela origem dos barulhos. – Apesar de que a minha última surpresa para hoje promete fazer muito barulho.

Dean quase engasgou ao sentir a malícia que escorria no tom de voz do moreno. Aquela noite estava sendo muito especial para o loiro, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Ver seu irmão mais solto e com mais atitude o agradava muito.

Os ruídos na casa se intensificaram rapidamente, deixando os irmãos intrigados. Em um acordo mudo os dois caçadores levantaram-se em silêncio, caminhando até o início da escada, prestando atenção nos barulhos estranhos que pareciam vir do andar superior.

Apenas por olhar os irmãos se comunicavam, organizando-se para sondar o lugar em busca do motivo das batidas e arranhões que ouviam, mas antes mesmo que eles tomassem qualquer atitude o barulho de algo caindo nos degraus da escada fez com que eles levantassem os olhos. Assombrados, viram um crânio humano rolar escada abaixo até chegar aos pés deles com um barulho seco.

– Mas que merda é essa? – Dean inclinou um pouco o corpo para ver melhor o objeto bizarro. – De onde veio esse crânio?

– Eu não sei. – Sam se aproximou mais do irmão olhando para o topo da escada. – Fiz questão de me assegurar que ninguém viria aqui para nos atrapalhar.

– Mas quem faria isso? – O loiro comentou pensativo enquanto pegava o crânio do chão, analisando-o.

– Não tenho a menor ideia. – O moreno estava visivelmente perturbado com aquela situação. – Isso é muito estranho.

– Isso realmente é só para nos atrapalhar. – Ajeitando o crânio na mão direita o loiro encarou seu irmão.

O mais novo conteve um suspiro. O clima descontraído que havia se estabelecido entre eles havia evaporado rapidamente e isso o irritava muito. Não era sempre que conseguiam se divertir juntos, por isso aquilo era quase um momento sagrado para os dois, foi pensando nisso que tomara a decisão de não permitir que o Halloween que preparara com tanto cuidado fosse estragado daquela maneira.

Dean encarava o crânio em sua mão. Em sua cabeça inúmeras hipóteses se formavam, mas nenhuma o satisfazia. Seu sangue fervia, odiava aquele tipo de brincadeira num momento tão importante. Quanto mais olhava para o crânio mais se irritava por não saber quem era o culpado. Mas, foi ao erguer os olhos e ver a expressão chateada do moreno que sua paciência, que tanto lutara para manter, desapareceu por completo. Num rompante de raiva, o mais velho arremessou a ossada humana escada acima, fazendo-a ricochetear na parede antes de rolar pelo chão.

Sam não esboçou nenhuma reação de surpresa ante a atitude enfurecida do namorado. No fundo já esperava por isso e compartilhava do sentimento que fizera com que ele agisse assim. Seguindo o crânio voador com o olhar, o mais novo notou um espectro parado no topo da escada, encarando-os com ódio.

"_Mas que droga. Nem aqui teremos sossego?"_, o mais novo pensou irritado enquanto tocava de leve o ombro do irmão e indicava com um meneio de cabeça o espírito no andar superior.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Nada colaborava para que sua paciência e seu bom humor permanecessem. Mas, não podia se deixar levar por tudo o que estava acontecendo, seu irmão não tinha culpa de nada e havia preparado aquela surpresa para ele. Lembrando que ele não merecia ter um chato como acompanhante naquela noite o loiro forçou um sorriso e ergueu o rosto, deixando seus olhos se encontrarem com as esmeraldas do namorado.

– Bem Sammy, já que temos um trabalho, vamos ser rápidos. Os doces me esperam. – Ainda sorrindo, o mais velho voltou à sala, indo até a mesa e pegando um vidrinho de sal que estava junto da tequila.

Sam se surpreendeu com a reação do loiro e nem conseguiu responder nada. Acompanhou com o olhar o namorado ir até a sala e voltar com o sal. Quando ele se aproximava, o moreno com movimentos lentos pegou a faca capaz de matar demônios que sempre carregava em seu casaco.

Em silêncio, os dois caçadores começaram a subir a escada, degrau por degrau, aproximando-se da criatura deformada que os encarava. A cada degrau as velas dentro das abóboras tremulavam deixando a cena ainda mais macabra.

Quando chegaram ao andar superior do sobrado abandonado, o espírito se afastou, recuando até encostar-se à parede, fazendo com que os irmãos se entreolhassem estranhando essa atitude. Avançando de maneira cautelosa, os dois Winchesters estavam prontos para acabar com o espírito, mas antes que pudesse estar perto o bastante para um ataque mais eficiente, Sam, que estava mais a frente, não viu o discreto fio de nylon estendido há poucos centímetros do chão sobre um imenso tapete ruído e acabou por pisar nele, acionando assim uma armadilha. Em fração de segundo os dois namorados se viam envolvidos em uma grande rede, no estilo de pescadores, presos há quase um metro do chão.

– Não acredito que isso está acontecendo! – Dean rugiu, agitando-se nervoso, tentando se soltar de qualquer maneira da rede que os prendia.

– Calma Dean. Quanto mais você balançar pior vai ficar para nos livrarmos. – Sam tentou conter os movimentos do irmão, tentando ser o mais tranquilizador possível.

– Como se acalmar quando um espírito desgraçado apronta com a gente? – O loiro bufou revoltado.

– Ora, ora. Como o loirinho está irritadinho. – Uma voz feminina em tom zombeteiro ecoou pelo corredor escuro fazendo os dois irmãos se aquietarem para ver quem estava por trás de todas aquelas coisas estranhas naquela casa.

Ao verem a jovem loira parada ao lado do espírito, os dois irmãos entreolharam-se e em suas fisionomias passaram sentimentos distintos.

Dean olhou com ódio mortal para a mulher. Sua vontade era se livrar daquela rede o quanto antes para poder descontar toda sua raiva apertando o pescoço daquela que vivia tentando afastá-lo de seu namorado.

Sam temia a reação do mais velho. Sabia o quanto seu irmão odiava a jovem que o olhava com um brilho obsessivo nos olhos. Havia um pouco de raiva em seu ser também, a insistência da loira em persegui-lo por todos os lugares estava acabando com seu espírito diplomático.

Ruby adiantou alguns passos e estalando os dedos fez o espírito deformado desaparecer como fumaça. Abrindo um sorriso doce deixou sua voz fluir em um tom baixo e melodioso.

– É tão bom revê-lo Sammy.

– É Sam. E não posso dizer o mesmo quanto a você Ruby. – O moreno não escondeu todo o incomodo que sentia.

Ruby não se deixou abater pelo tom frio de seu objeto de desejo. Deixando seus olhos recaírem sobre o mais velho dos dois gargalhou estrondosamente, claramente caçoando da situação de quase impotência de seu maior rival.

– O franguinho loiro parece um pouco enrolado hoje. – Ruby provocou em um tom inocente.

– Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa? – Dean vociferou pouco importando em manter uma pose sarcástica. Sua raiva era tanta que apertava a rede nas mãos com força.

– Ai ai, como esse mocinho é agressivo, não? – A jovem loira cruzou os braços numa pose desafiadora, aproximando-se da rede. – Nem sei por que o Sam prefere você se pode ter a mim.

– Se você não sabe, eu sei e é isso o que importa. – Dean rosnou provocando uma nova gargalhada no demônio.

– O que você quer Ruby? – Sam se manifestou, cortando qualquer chance da jovem revidar. Queria acabar de vez com aquela situação.

– Não é óbvio, Sammy? Eu quero você. – Os olhos negros brilharam e a fisionomia da loira se transformou, tornando-se mais meiga enquanto erguia a mão direita para tocar no rosto do Winchester mais novo.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eis aqui o capitulo da semana, como muitos haviam me pedido.  
Confesso que eu não iria postar, mas resolvi fazê-lo como uma homenagem.

Esse final de semana foi um dos mais terriveis e dolorosos de todos os meus 18 anos de existência. A dor da perda é algo que não dá para medir, nem comparar...

Essa fic, como eu já comentara, foi feita para o concurso moderado pelo meu amado Peu Wincest e julgada por mais algumas pessoas. Entre elas a Ella Guedes... Ou para nós amigos próximos, nossa Babinha ou Bab's.

A Ella tava passando por uma grande luta esse ano. Ela foi guerreira, e como nossa amiga VonY disse, foi criança, foi mulher, amiga, companheira...

Mas essa luta chegou ao fim e agora ela é nosso anjinho protetor, que olhará por sua familia e amigos com o mesmo olhar doce e carinhoso de sempre...

Não tenho muito o que dizer... Não por realmente não ter, mas porque palavras são tão superfluas para demonstrar o que realmente sentimos...

Babinha, essa fic é toda sua. Já que não deu tempo de fazer a que me pediu antes. Ao menos, tenho certeza que essa você aproveitou como um todo.

Agradeço à minha maninha e beta Scheilla P.M, por ter betado com tant carinho essa fic. E agradeço tambem, por todo o apoio nessa hora dificil.

Agradeço também à minha Mommis, Lady Anubis, por estar sempre do meu lado, confortando e trazendo esperança.

À minha Koi, Aria, Não tenho palavras para agradecer por aquele abraço gostoso, pela paciencia, por dividir a mesma dor e as lágrimas...

Yume Vy e Tomoe Shinozaki, agradeço pelo respeito ao meu silêncio e ás palavras de força e carinho.

Peu, Vony, Shikoku, Kero775, Maru-Chan, estamos juntos nessa. E permaneceremos assim sempre... Unidos!  
Força galera!

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui. Sou grata pelos reviews, tava sentindo falta disso...

Abraços e beijos carinhosos,

Eri-Chan

_24 de Maio de 2010 - 10h:50Min_


	3. Parte III

**Título: **Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Sheilla Mendes  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Casal: **Dean x Sam**  
Classificação**: NC-17  
**Gênero**: Comédia, Romance, Ação, Slash, Wincest, Lemon  
**Disclamer: **Dean e Sam não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus criadores e à Warner Bros que detém seus direitos autorais.  
**Sinopse: **Tudo o que eles queriam era terminar logo aquele caso e voltar para casa para descansar. Mas eles não contavam que aquela noite estava para se tornar inesquecível... Em todos os sentidos.  
**Observação: **Fic desenvolvida para o Concurso Happy Supernatural Halloween, moderado pelo meu amado Peu Wincest. Essa fic ficou em Segundo Lugar (Sabe Deus lá Como... xD)

**Até o Dia Que Vire Uma Abóbora**

_**Eri-Chan**_

_**Parte III**_

O moreno virou o rosto bem a tempo de evitar o toque indesejado. Recuando um pouco, o mais novo olhou para seu irmão vendo toda a insatisfação e raiva nos belos olhos verdes. Ao escutar os passos da loira ao redor deles o mais novo, tentando controlar toda a irritação que o possuía, fechou os punhos com força só então lembrando que ainda segurava a faca que havia ganhado do demônio que os prendia, e isso lhe deu uma ideia.

Com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da posição em que os dois se encontravam na rede, o moreno virou-se de frente para Dean, que o olhava sem entender nada. Olhando de esguelha pro demônio irritante que os encarava intrigado com o que acontecia, Sam abraçou o mais velho, aproximando seus lábios do ouvindo de seu irmão.

– Dean, relaxa, pois em pouco tempo estaremos livres dessa rede maldita. – O mais novo sussurrou confiante, enquanto segurava a faca com mais força. – Peço que me ajude a distraí-la para que não perceba o nosso intento.

– Mas, o que você vai fazer? – Dean murmurou contra o ombro do mais novo.

– Apenas confie em mim. Tudo vai dar certo. – Sem dizer mais nada, Sam apertou o abraço começando a cortar a rede discretamente com a faca.

O loiro ergueu um pouco o rosto e olhou tão fundo nos orbes negro da jovem que ela parou de andar e manteve o contato visual. Apertando um pouco mais os olhos verdes, o caçador mais velho começou a gargalhar e deixou suas mãos correrem lentamente pelas costas de Sam.

– Sabe... É tão bom poder tocar e ter esse corpo sem que ele fique fugindo de mim. – Os olhos de Dean faiscaram ao perceber que sua provocação dera certo.

Sam retesou o corpo ao sentir os toques cadenciados e carinhosos do loiro. Já estava todo arrepiado e sua respiração se alterava rapidamente. Aquelas carícias lhe tiravam a concentração. Quando a faca quase escapou de sua mão, o mais novo se forçou a controlar os instintos e a apressar o que fazia.

"_Calma Sam, logo mais seu desejo será saciado."_, o moreno sorriu malicioso, respirando fundo rente ao pescoço do namorado, satisfeito por sentir a pele do mais velho se arrepiar com isso.

Percebendo que a carícia do loiro era bem-vinda por seu objeto de desejo, a chama de ciúme e ódio ardeu ainda mais forte no interior do demônio. Mantendo firme o contato visual com seu rival, Ruby deixou sua voz ecoar pelas paredes do corredor.

– Aproveita agora, pois ainda hoje terei o que mais desejo. – O sorriso presunçoso da loira fez com que Dean risse.

– Veremos quem é o melhor para o Sam então. – O mais velho falou sentindo Sam o empurrar.

Sam finalmente conseguira fazer um buraco por onde eles poderiam escapar da armadilha. Sorrindo, satisfeito pelo bom trabalho de Dean em distrair o demônio, o mais novo empurrou seu irmão vendo-o cair em pé com estilo e sem demora o seguiu, caindo ao seu lado.

Antes que os dois pudessem falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Ruby adiantou-se, não se importando com a falha de sua armadilha e entoou um rápido feitiço fazendo com que Dean levitasse até bater na parede ao lado deles, onde ficou preso perto do teto.

Sam, abismado com a rapidez da reação da loira, correu na direção do irmão para tentar livrá-lo das cordas invisíveis, mas teve seu intento frustrado ao ser jogado escada abaixo por uma magia da feiticeira demônio.

– Sam, querido, isso é um assunto entre seu irmãozinho chato e eu. Depois poderemos aproveitar. – A jovem riu, sendo a personificação do mal, começando a andar na direção do loiro.

Sam levantou-se com esforço. Sentia seu corpo todo dolorido após ter rolado pelos degraus abaixo, tendo levado algumas das abóboras consigo. Seu coração estava acelerado pelo desespero. Via a dificuldade de Dean para respirar e só a ideia de perdê-lo daquela forma já o enlouquecia.

– Ruby, por favor, não faz isso! – Sam implorou, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Ignorando completamente o apelo desesperado do moreno, Ruby se postou na frente de Dean, olhando para cima, encarando-o de maneira arrogante, superior.

– E agora, quem é o melhor? – A loira provocou, gargalhando quase histérica logo em seguida, antes de começar a entoar mais um feitiço antigo.

Dean não conseguia falar nada, sentia como se as cordas invisíveis o enforcassem lentamente. Tudo parecia muito surreal, podia ouvir ao longe os gritos de Sam e era isso o que mais o deixava aflito. Tinha prometido estar sempre ao lado do namorado, nunca deixá-lo, mas pelo visto não conseguiria cumprir essa promessa.

Ruby levantou sua mão direita, fechando-a lentamente. Quanto mais a fechava, mais Dean sentia-se sem ar para respirar. Depois de vários minutos de tortura, brincando com a agonia do mais velho, o demônio riu exultante.

– Agora é a hora do golpe de misericórdia. – A loira disse enlevada. – Bye bye, inseto irritante!

Quando a loira ia fechar completamente a mão, Sam apareceu correndo, empurrando-a com força para longe de seu amado. Isso fez com que os feitiços que prendiam o loiro fossem quebrados, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, lutando para respirar.

Aproveitando que a jovem estava meio desnorteada por ter batido com a cabeça na parede, o moreno avançou com a faca na mão, tentando acertá-la. Por puro reflexo, a loira escapou do ataque, ficando de frente para o mais novo.

– Sammy, como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode preferir ele a mim que te quero mais que tudo no mundo? – A loira perguntou de maneira desesperada.

– Sinto muito, mas é a ele que eu amo. – Sam falou num tom calmo, apertando a faca em sua mão.

– E agora você vai pagar por tudo o que aprontou. – Dean surgiu atrás da loira, tentando agarrá-la em uma chave de braço.

Escapando por pouco do intento do mais velho e sentindo-se extremamente acuada, a loira recuou até a parede. Olhando de um para outro, a jovem arfava insatisfeita por ver sua obsessão escapando de suas mãos.

– Eu vou embora agora como vocês tanto querem. Mas lembrem-se: eu terei o que quero, custe o que custar. – A loira falou olhando para Sam com olhos desejosos antes de desaparecer em meio a uma espessa nuvem de fumaça negra.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam após o sumiço do demônio. Suas expressões demonstravam todo o cansaço do dia agitado. As respirações alteradas evidenciavam a adrenalina e a angústia de momentos antes.

Sam aproximou-se do namorado, sendo prontamente abraçado pelo loiro, que suspirou cansado. Tudo parecia se acalmar aos poucos. Não demorou muito para que o moreno se afastasse gentilmente do irmão.

Sorrindo docemente, Sam pegou a mão do mais velho e, sem dizer nada, começou a conduzi-lo até o final do corredor onde estavam.

– Onde está me levando? Eu quero meus doces. – Dean reclamou, deixando um leve bico emburrado aparecer.

– Esse é o ponto alto do nosso feriado. Tenho certeza que logo mais você esquecerá a existência dos doces. – Sam sorriu ao ver de volta a infantilidade e o clima do começo da madrugada.

Abrindo a porta de maneira enigmática, Sam entrou primeiro indicando para que o loiro também entrasse. Estava ansioso para saber o que o namorado acharia daquela parte da surpresa.

"_Realmente espero não ter me excedido. Espero que ele goste."_, o moreno pensou, enquanto fechava a porta após o loiro entrar no cômodo.

Dean entrou no quarto, admirando mais uma vez a decoração típica. Muitos morceguinhos de papel adornavam o teto. No chão, gatos pretos de porcelana e abóboras talhadas com velas dentro faziam a iluminação do cômodo. Alguns esqueletos estavam pendurados nas paredes. A cama estava arrumada com lençóis negros de cetim e as fronhas púrpuras davam um ar macabro. Mas, o que realmente chamara a atenção do loiro foram duas vasilhas cobertas que estavam sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama.

Sam que encarava o irmão, acompanhando as expressões que o mais velho fazia, viu com satisfação o olhar de seu amado recair sobre o que seria o destaque da noite.

– Pelo visto você já viu a surpresa para hoje. – Sam comentou meio risonho.

– O que é aquilo? – Dean não desgrudou os olhos das vasilhas, totalmente curioso.

– Um doce típico do Halloween – O moreno disse em um tom misterioso. – Morango com chocolate.

– E desde quando morango com chocolate é algo típico do Halloween?

– Depois dessa noite você irá considerar morango com chocolate parte essencial da noite de Halloween. – Sam piscou marotamente.

Aproximando-se da cama, o mais novo sentou-se de frente para a mesinha de cabeceira e tirando o tecido negro que cobria as vasilhas pegou um morango de uma das vasilhas, passando-o sobre o chocolate derretido que havia na outra. Sorrindo para o namorado, Sam levou a fruta aos lábios, comendo vagarosamente.

– Hummmm... Isso aqui está tão bom! – Sam gemeu fechando os olhos.

Dean olhava a cena, totalmente fascinado. Ficou ali, parado, praticamente babando ao observar seu namorado, se deleitando com aquela face que transmitia tanto prazer apenas por provar um chocolate. Aos seus olhos, o moreno parecia extremamente sexy degustando o doce, gemendo daquele jeito gostoso o fazia ter ideias pervertidas, porque aquilo era provocação demais para si. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele suspirou, se contendo para não agarrá-lo e fazer as coisas mais indecorosas possíveis, mas estava sendo difícil.

"_Ah, Deus... Ele é gostoso demais!"_, Dean pensou, vendo o mais novo abrindo os olhos e fitando-o com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que tanto mexiam consigo.

– Você não quer provar um pouco Dean? – Sam perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto mergulhava o dedo no chocolate e lambuzava os lábios num convite mudo para que o loiro o beijasse.

Mesmo que quisesse, Dean sabia que não resistiria a um pedido de seu irmão, principalmente feito daquela forma... A voz rouca e suave do mais novo desarmava suas barreiras e instigava-o a agir de acordo com as vontades do namorado. Aproximou-se sem nada dizer, se debruçando sobre o corpo definido, tocando aqueles lábios de forma delicada, sentindo o sabor exótico do chocolate, e sem demora, aprofundou a carícia, brincando com a língua dele, mergulhando no sabor único.

Sam sentia aqueles lábios nos seus, a língua atrevida brincando com a sua, testando sua sanidade, fazendo com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse por seu corpo, até o ar faltar em seus pulmões e ele ofegar ao ter a boca abandonada por Dean, respirando descompassadamente devido à excitação que já se alastrava por todo seu ser, deixando-o zonzo ante todas aquelas sensações deliciosas e intensas...

– Delicioso! – Sam sussurrou em tom enrouquecido e sexy, afastando-se minimamente, vendo o chocolate derretido na boca de Dean escorrendo pelo canto da boca dele, e em um movimento lento sua língua tocou o lugar, limpando a pele.

Dean ofegou, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios. Sua respiração se alterando mais devido ao gesto do moreno. Não querendo que o toque cessasse, segurou a nuca do namorado, beijando-o com fome, sentindo o gosto dele misturado ao do chocolate.

O mais novo correspondeu ao ataque do mais velho, puxando-o até que ele apoiasse um dos joelhos ao lado de sua perna, fazendo o mesmo com o outro, sentando-o sobre suas coxas sem partir o beijo. Deixou suas mãos descerem pelas costas do loiro, arranhando por cima da camisa fina, causando arrepios em seu namorado, e sentindo-se cada vez mais intoxicado pelas carícias, seu corpo reagindo rapidamente a cada novo contato. Sam deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo do mais velho, abraçando-o e colando ainda mais os corpos.

– Hoje você está bem solto, Sammy. – O loiro sorriu quando o beijo terminou, lambendo os lábios, totalmente ofegante.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – Sam retribuiu o sorriso de forma brincalhona.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Sam afastou-se um pouco para impedir que os lábios de Dean tocassem os seus, aproveitando para segurar os pulsos dele e girar os corpos, fazendo o loiro cair deitado sobre a cama. Ajoelhando-se por cima do corpo do mais velho e sentando sobre a ereção já iminente, manteve os pulsos ao lado da cabeça do loiro, ameaçando beijá-lo, mas não o fazendo, recuando quando o outro se aproximava, permitindo apenas um pequeno toque, percebendo que sua provocação começava a deixá-lo ansioso.

– Sammy, você está brincando com fogo... – Os orbes verdes do loiro irradiavam perigosamente.

– Adoro me queimar. – Sam sorriu. – Você sabe disso.

– Não faz isso Sammy. Você sabe que eu quero... – O mais velho se esticou, quase alcançando a boca que tanto desejava, conseguindo apenas lamber os lábios. Sua respiração e ações mostrando o quão excitado já estava.

Para Sam, toda aquela excitação deliciosa e provocante de Dean despertava seu lado mais selvagem, que sempre ficava mais oculto, deixando o controle de tudo nas mãos do mais velho. Porém, ver as reações do loiro ao ser provocado... Ah! Era tão instigante! E isso porque era só o começo... E sem se conter, soltou os pulsos de seu amado, descendo as mãos rapidamente, puxando a barra da blusa deste, erguendo-a com pressa, arranhando de leve a pele macia, vendo-o erguer os braços para facilitar seus movimentos, porém parou a peça após passá-la pela cabeça, prendendo as mãos dele acima da mesma.

– Sam, o que...? – O loiro encarou seu irmão, ligeiramente confuso.

– Quietinho... – O moreno sussurrou, sentindo-se satisfeito de ver os muros de seu irmão ruir à sua frente, deixando os sentimentos dele transparentes. – Hoje sou eu quem comanda o show.

– To vendo que está inspirado... – O loiro comentou em tom baixo, divertido.

– Você nem imagina o quanto... – Sam sussurrou excitado, se abaixando para atacar um dos mamilos expostos com gosto, puxando entre os dentes e sugando em seguida num ritmo mais violento, almejando enlouquecer o mais velho.

Dean mordeu os lábios, gemendo baixinho, arqueando ao sentir aquela boca fustigando-o de modo selvagem, se contorcendo sobre o corpo quente de seu namorado, sentindo fisgadas gostosas em seu baixo-ventre, as ondas de calor aumentando a cada instante, fazendo seu membro pulsar preso dentro da calça.

Sam continuava seu intento, satisfazendo-se ainda mais ao ouvir os pequenos gemidos que escapavam involuntariamente do mais velho, delirando ao senti-lo arquear e se contorcer a cada vez que mordia ou sugava com mais força. Perdendo um pouco o controle de seus atos, soltou as mãos dele, jogando a blusa para o lado, se erguendo e então puxando seu namorado, passando as mãos pela pele macia das costas até chegar às nádegas fartas, colando seus baixos-ventres ao mesmo tempo em que colocava uma perna entre as coxas bem definidas, pressionando o membro preso dentro da calça.

– Ah, Sammy... – Dean arquejou, jogando a cabeça para trás, suas mãos apertando a pele clara, estremecendo contra o corpo dele.

– É gostoso não é? – O moreno indagou, ondulando o quadril contra o do namorado, roçando as ereções.

– Muito... – O loiro sussurrou extasiado com as sensações que invadiam seu corpo.

– Pois vai ficar melhor... Muito melhor! – Sam o beijou com paixão, abraçando-o afoito, colando mais seus corpos, enquanto se roçava todo no corpo do mais velho.

Sam, lentamente, foi caminhando, começando a empurrar Dean de forma sutil em direção à cama, sem abandonar os lábios que tanto amava. Não demorou muito e sentiu o loiro quase perder o equilíbrio quando suas pernas tocaram o colchão macio envolto pelos lençóis negros e simplesmente o empurrou, fazendo com que ele caísse esparramado sobre a cama. E ao ver o mais velho ofegando, com os lábios inchados e a face rubra, gemeu de tesão.

– Dean, você sabia que é lindo demais? – Sam deixou seus olhos verdes percorrerem o corpo bonito, observando os mamilos eriçados, a pele arrepiada, o volume contido a custo pela calça.

– Sabia! Sou o mais gostoso da família! – Dean sorriu, estendendo os braços na direção do moreno em um pedido mudo para que ele se aproximasse.

O mais novo revirou os olhos com a afirmação sem modéstia, mas sorriu, afinal, era aquele jeito sarcástico e irônico que escondia um coração gigantesco que mais o atraía. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Sam tornou a se ajoelhar na cama, dessa vez ao lado do irmão e curvando-se sobre o mais velho, tomou seus lábios em mais um beijo quente. Enlaçou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para cima de modo a deslizarem sobre a cama, até acomodá-lo da maneira mais confortável possível no meio dos lençóis de cetim, se erguendo para apreciá-lo mais uma vez. Aquilo era algo de que sabia que nunca iria se cansar, admirar a beleza de seu irmão era parte essencial de sua vida desde que se descobrira apaixonado por ele, ainda na adolescência.

Ainda admirando aquele físico impecável, o moreno começou a desabotoar a camisa que vestia, deixando-a deslizar sobre seus ombros, roçando seus dedos em sua pele sensível de forma sedutora, jogando-a para um canto qualquer do quarto. Sem desviar seu olhar por um segundo sequer, desceu suas mãos até a calça, passando a mão despudoradamente sobre seu membro teso, massageando-o. Perdido nesse jogo de sedução, o moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo longamente.

Dean acompanhava atentamente a cada movimento do mais novo. A cada segundo que passava sentia seu corpo esquentar ainda mais e seu baixo-ventre começava a doer, latejando, necessitado de atenção.

"_Deixa o Sam me soltar que ele irá me pagar com juros a cada provocação"_, o loiro pensou sorrindo maroto, observando enlevado o moreno abrir a própria calça e se tocar descaradamente, provocando-o por completo.

Ouvindo um gemido abafado, Sam abriu os olhos que nem percebera ter fechado e sorriu ao ver seu irmão mordendo os lábios, tentando se controlar, enquanto a respiração estava ofegante. Parando de se tocar, o mais novo deslizou as mãos sobre as coxas de Dean até chegar ao volume evidente.

– Acho melhor não demorar muito, não é? – Sam sorriu malicioso, levando a mão ao botão da calça que Dean usava, abrindo-o e descendo o zíper lentamente.

Levantando-se, começou a puxar a peça, sorrindo ao ver o mais velho erguer o quadril no intuito de ajudá-lo. Não demorou muito e estava novamente sentado sobre a ereção do loiro, que só era encoberta pela boxer negra.

Dean estava adorando essa faceta dominadora de seu namorado, que sempre era tão passivo deixando em suas mãos o controle na cama. A cada novo toque o loiro se surpreendia com todo o poder de sedução de seu namorado. Estava indo a loucura com aquilo e só queria ver o que mais ele faria, ansiando o próximo passo, apenas observando e sentindo.

Sam deixou seu corpo pesar sobre o do namorado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o pescoço com ânsia. O cheiro da pele de Dean o entorpecia, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Depositando mais um beijo nos lábios vermelhos de seu irmão, o moreno usou um tecido de intensa cor púrpura em forma de uma longa faixa, que havia sido estrategicamente deixada encima da mesinha cabeceira para amarrar as mãos do namorado à cabeceira da cama. O mais novo deixou seus dedos percorrerem a pele macia enquanto sentava-se ao lado daquele que mais amava.

– Sam o que você está fazendo? – Dean perguntou em tom baixo, enquanto sentia a pele arrepiar com o toque suave dos dedos do irmão.

– Estou te amando, oras. – Sam sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir os músculos do abdômen do loiro se contrair com seus toques.

Sam voltou-se para a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou a vasilha que continha o chocolate derretido, passando um dedo lentamente sobre a borda do recipiente. Sorrindo sedutor, deixou seus belos olhos verdes percorrerem mais uma vez o corpo bonito preso à cama, parando sobre o baixo-ventre, vendo ali a prova incontestável da excitação do loiro presa pela boxer negra. Mordendo o lábio inferior, o mais novo despejou sem pressa o chocolate sobre o abdômen de seu namorado, subindo até os mamilos e descendo novamente até o membro oculto pela boxer.

Dean não conseguiu conter os gemidos ao sentir sua pele em contato com a temperatura agradável do doce. Sua pele se arrepiou e seu coração disparou ao ver o olhar guloso de Sam sobre si. Estava indo ao delírio com aqueles gestos lentos e calmos do moreno.

– Ah Sammy... Você realmente quer me enlouquecer, não é? – Dean perguntou enquanto arqueava o corpo ao sentir o chocolate tocar seu membro sob a boxer.

– Você ainda não viu nada!

Sam riu baixinho, se curvando, recolhendo com a língua o chocolate sobre o mamilo do mais velho, sentindo-o se arrepiar ainda mais e isso apenas o instigava ainda mais. Continuou lambendo a região, circulando o mamilo róseo, percebendo que o mesmo enrijecia cada vez mais e prendeu-o entre os dentes, puxando-o de leve, arrancando assim um gemido mais alto do loiro, voltando a sugar aquela região com mais força, enquanto sua mão esquerda passeava pelas pernas fortes e definidas, arranhando a parte interna da coxa, fazendo seu irmão se remexer suavemente.

A respiração de Dean se descompassava cada vez mais enquanto a boca atrevida de Sam percorria sua pele sem pudor, lambendo e sugando o chocolate, aumentando ainda mais sua excitação. O loiro sentia-se no paraíso com aquelas carícias, mas foi quando a língua indecente passou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu umbigo que o mais velho perdeu o controle gemendo alto, ondulando o quadril sem conseguir se impedir, arfando com o prazer daquele ato.

Sam sorriu internamente ao ver a compostura do loiro vacilar e querendo provocar mais passou sua língua lentamente sobre o membro teso, recolhendo o chocolate que havia ali e arrancando mais gemidos.

– Você gosta de me torturar... – Dean reclamou em tom zombeteiro, fechando os olhos, totalmente imerso no prazer proporcionado pelo outro.

Sam respondeu dando um forte chupão sobre o membro de seu namorado, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido rouco. Deitando sobre o corpo quente de seu irmão, o moreno roubou um longo beijo, enquanto se esfregava nele, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais e tentar soltar suas mãos do tecido, mas sem sucesso.

– Você não vai sair daí nem tão cedo amor. – Sam sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, sorrindo logo em seguida e mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha do mais velho, fazendo-o suspirar.

Dean mordeu os lábios ao sentir os beijos quentes e molhados em seu pescoço. As lambidas, mordidas e chupões acabando de vez com o pouco de sanidade que lhe restara. Sabia que estava reagindo da forma como seu irmão esperava, mas não ligava, só com Sam conseguia mostrar seu lado mais humano, mais sensível e entregue.

O mais novo passou a língua sobre a pele marcada por ele antes de se afastar. Estendeu sua mão, afagando a face rubra de Dean, numa carícia doce e cheia de sentimentos. Suspirando, Sam levantou-se, retirando sua calça de modo sedutor, ficando apenas com uma boxer branca que mal ocultava sua ereção. Voltando à cama, o moreno sentou-se ao lado do namorado, tornando a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, sentindo o gosto bom de seu amado.

Quando o ar faltou, Dean que tentava controlar a respiração viu seu namorado pegar um dos morangos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e mergulhar no chocolate, levando a fruta rubra até a boca dele, contornando-lhe os lábios com a mesma, lambuzando-o mais uma vez com o doce e não permitindo que o morango fosse mordido.

– Sam... – O loiro chamou enrouquecido, sentindo o coração se acelerar ainda mais, adrenalina e excitação se misturando e percorrendo como droga por cada célula de seu corpo, ansioso para que aquela tortura terminasse logo e pudesse agarrar o moreno.

Sam afastou a fruta dos lábios do namorado, mordendo-a no meio lentamente, degustando a fruta com deleite. A outra metade espremeu sobre o abdômen, subindo até o rosto, deixando o suco avermelhado molhar os lábios inchados.

Dean estava gostando muito daquele ar sensual de seu irmão. Sentia Sam roçando o morango em seus lábios mais uma vez, mas desta vez estava preparado e sem que o outro menos esperasse abocanhou o morango, sugando de leve os dedos do mais novo de maneira insinuante.

Pego de surpresa, o moreno soltou o morango e gemeu ao sentir seus dedos serem sugados daquela maneira. Pensamentos indecentes dançavam em sua mente, lhe dando ideias que estava louco para pôr em prática. Aquela visão estava realmente mexendo com o mais novo. Os movimentos da língua sobre seus dedos os instigava ainda mais.

Não aguentando mais, puxou as mãos, afastando-a do loiro, evitando que ele continuasse a roubar seu controle. Sam olhou novamente para o membro rijo sob a peça íntima e sorrindo ainda mais malicioso inclinou-se, dando uma leve chupada no membro teso antes de começar a retirar a boxer, roçando os dedos pela pele alva, provocando mais arrepios, gemidos e ofegos. Quando enfim expôs o pênis do loiro, lambeu os lábios em antecipação de tê-lo na sua boca. Sem resistir, tocou a pele quente sem aviso, sorrindo ao ver Dean arquear sobre a cama e começou a deslizar a ponta dos dedos pela extensão, prestando atenção a expressão de prazer de seu irmão.

– Hummmm... – Dean gemia, suas costas arqueando sobre a cama, o toque suave o deixando inquieto, ansiando por mais.

Sam se divertia com a agitação do loiro preso à cama, apreciando com lentidão, continuando seus toques leves e lentos só para provocá-lo, reparando com satisfação como a glande estava úmida devido ao alto nível de excitação em que Dean se encontrava. Sem pressa alguma ele subiu a mão, circundando aquela região com o dedo indicador de maneira lenta e torturante, ouvindo gemidos mais altos escapar da boca do mais velho e sorriu.

– Você é tão lindo Dean... – Sam suspirou, seus olhos verdes estavam mais escuros devido ao desejo que também sentia.

Dean já não tinha mais noção da realidade, naquele instante só existia ele, o irmão e os toques que o levavam a beira da loucura. Já não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo, gemendo sem pudor algum a cada toque do moreno. O loiro arqueou, puxando as mãos presas à cabeceira com força ao sentir os dedos do moreno se fechar em sua ereção, começando a masturbá-lo com mais energia, causando uma pressão deliciosa. E espasmos percorreram seu baixo-ventre, se espalhando pelo resto do corpo, o calor provocado apenas aumentando a sensação de prazer.

O mais novo apreciava cada arquejar e gemido que arrancava, se deliciando ao vê-lo preso, assim teria mais liberdade para torturá-lo o quanto quisesse. Sorrindo, o moreno apertou um pouco mais o membro em sua mão, só para sentir o estremecer do corpo bonito e com a mão livre pegou a vasilha com chocolate, derramando-o sobre a glande, amando vê-lo se arrepiar e gemer ainda mais.

– Agora você está ainda mais gostoso... – Sam não esperando nenhuma reação do loiro, segurou a base do membro, lambendo de baixo para cima, até chegar à glande, onde sugou de leve, recolhendo o chocolate.

– Ahhhhhhh – Dean gemeu, sentindo uma onda quente envolver seu corpo, enquanto se contorcia todo, tentando soltar as mãos.

Os olhos de Sam fixaram-se nos de Dean que brilhavam intensamente com o brilho da luxúria, e sem desviar, o moreno começou lentamente a engoli-lo, colocando-o todo na boca, iniciando um ritmado movimento de vai-e-vem, pressionando de leve a pele sensível com seus lábios, acelerando aos poucos.

Dean se entregara totalmente a carícia. O toque da língua quente em seu pênis foi à gota d'água para que perdesse totalmente a compostura. Flexionando um pouco as pernas, o loiro arqueou o corpo erguendo o quadril, penetrando mais fundo na boca deliciosa, querendo mais contato.

Notando as intenções do namorado, Sam passou a sugá-lo com mais força, deixando suas mãos passear pelas coxas deliciosas, apertando a pele e deliciando-se com os gemidos nada contidos do parceiro. Querendo enlouquecer ainda mais o irmão, o mais novo tornou a diminuir o ritmo das sugadas, empregando uma velocidade lenta aos seus movimentos e com isso aumentando a quantidade de gemidos vindos do loiro.

Dean repuxava ainda mais as mãos, quase desesperado, tentando se soltar, enquanto sentia o moreno arranhar-lhe a glande com os dentes e lambe-lo por toda a extensão do membro da base à ponta de forma lenta e torturante. Sua maior vontade era sentir seu pênis pulsando dentro do corpo quente de Sam, mas sabia que o mais novo queria brincar consigo, obrigando-o a pedir, implorar por isso. E por mais que quisesse ainda tinha um pouco de orgulho.

Sam sentia que seu irmão se continha ao máximo e seu desejo era quebrar esse autocontrole, fazendo-o implorar por penetrá-lo. Pensando nisso tornou a aumentar a velocidade das sugadas, passando a massagear o períneo avidamente.

–Ahhh, Sammy... – Jogou a cabeça para trás, esquecendo-se de como respirar. Não estava mais aguentando de tesão e decidido a fazer a vontade do namorado o loiro deixou sua voz sair arrastada, suplicante. – Eu não aguento mais... Eu... Eu quero você. Quero te sentir...

Sam gemeu arrastadamente, reverberando o som no membro em sua boca, se deleitando ao ver Dean descontrolado, sorrindo internamente por alcançar o que queria. Sem esperar, o moreno passou a empregar movimentos mais rápidos e fortes, aumentando a pressão a cada sugada, apertando as coxas fortes, sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo em sua boca, pronto para levá-lo ao clímax.

– Sammyyyy... – Dean fechou os olhos, gemendo o nome de seu irmão, enquanto sentia o orgasmo se aproximar. Quando estava ao ponto de alcançar o êxtase, sentiu seu membro ser abandonado e confuso abriu os olhos se deparando com o mais novo sorrindo, travesso.

– Ainda não é hora para isso. – Sam disse sorrindo divertido com a expressão de frustração que tomou conta do semblante do mais velho.

Inclinando-se sobre o corpo do loiro, Sam distribuiu beijos por todo o abdômen, sugando mais uma vez os mamilos, antes de se aproximar do pescoço onde mordeu de leve, chegando enfim aos lábios rubros, tomando-o em um beijo intenso.

– Como você é mau, Sammy. – Dean sussurrou entre o beijo, ofegante.

Ao ouvir o comentário Sam não se conteve e gargalhou, recebendo um muxoxo meio emburrado do loiro. Movendo-se lentamente, o moreno levantou-se, ficando em pé ao lado da cama. Sentia sua ereção incomodá-lo, mas ainda não tinha chegado a hora de se satisfazer. Queria subjugar seu irmão mais um pouco. Com movimentos lentos e sensuais, Sam deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo, atraindo o olhar de Dean sobre si.

Dean observava fascinado as mãos do mais novo traçar caminhos sinuosos pelo belo corpo, provocando mais pensamentos impuros. Os olhos verdes escureceram ainda mais ao ver os gestos lentos dos dedos ágeis de Sam ao retirar de forma sensual a boxer branca, revelando uma grande ereção, fazendo-o lamber os lábios em expectativa.

Sam voltou para a cama, ajoelhando-se sobre o abdômen de Dean. Tornando a beijar seu namorado, o moreno começou a fazer movimentos insinuando o ato sexual, fazendo Dean gemer entre o beijo e morder-lhe o lábio inferior.

– Dean, seu safadinho... – O mais novo gemeu ao sentir a língua de Dean passando sobre seus lábios.

Por mais que quisesse manter a calma, Sam não conseguia mais se segurar, havia chegado ao seu próprio limite, cansando da própria brincadeira. Precisava com urgência sentir o membro do loiro a invadi-lo e aquecê-lo como somente o namorado conseguia.

– Preciso sentir você, Dean... – Sam murmurou ansioso e sem pensar duas vezes posicionou o membro pulsante do loiro em sua entrada, movendo-se lentamente, fazendo-o penetrá-lo de uma vez.

Surpreso com o ato quase desesperado do moreno, Dean gemeu, mordendo os lábios, pois a onda de prazer foi tão grande que o loiro teve que se segurar para não gozar. Sua respiração estava descompassada e logo notou que seu namorado parou para poder se acostumar com o volume em seu interior.

Sam não demorou muito a começar a se movimentar e espalmando suas mãos sobre o peito de Dean iniciou as investidas num ritmo lento, gemendo ao sentir o loiro cada vez mais dentro de si.

– Sammy, me solta, por favor... – Dean gemeu arrastadamente enquanto via seu irmão ondular o quadril, enterrando-o mais fundo em seu interior. – Me deixa tocá-lo...

O mais novo ronronou, inclinando seu corpo, sem cessar seus movimentos e beijando o loiro lascivamente, levou suas mãos até o tecido que o prendia na cama, desamarrando suas mãos com um pouco de dificuldade.

Com as mãos livres, Dean segurou a cintura do mais novo com firmeza e, afastando-se, girou os corpos, deixando Sam deitado de costas na cama. O loiro colocou-se entre as pernas do moreno, gemendo enlevado ao senti-lo envolver sua cintura, apertando-o com as coxas firmes, e segurando-o pela cintura voltou a penetrar-lhe tocando-o fundo, se deliciando ao vê-lo afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios enquanto gemia roucamente.

– Ahhhh Deannn... – Sam sussurrou, ondulando o quadril mais uma vez, jogando-o contra o loiro, ansiando que ele começasse a se mover mais veloz e o estocasse com força.

– Agora é minha vez de comandar... – A voz do loiro saiu carregada de malícia.

Dean apertava a cintura de seu irmão, rosnando como um animal, começando a retirar seu membro para voltar a penetrá-lo fortemente, fazendo os corpos se chocarem com força. E ele não conseguia parar, indo e vindo cada vez mais rápido, se descontrolando com o passar dos minutos.

– Ah Dean... Mais... Eu quero mais... – Sam gemia, sentindo seu irmão indo cada vez mais rápido.

Dean curvou-se sobre o moreno, pressionando o corpo sob o seu, beijando-o longamente, passando a se mover em um ritmo cada vez mais forte, entrando e saindo do corpo quente de Sam. Suas mãos percorriam a cintura definida indo até os quadris, apertando-o até chegar às coxas, deixando nelas as marcas de seus dedos

– Aaahhh... Dean... Deannn... Hummm... Mais... – Sam o apertava cada vez mais com as pernas, arqueando e se perdendo no prazer intenso que o loiro lhe proporcionava, estremecendo a cada vez que ele tocava o ponto mais fundo de seu corpo.

– Ah Sammy... – O mais velho gemeu, estocando-o sem parar, apertando ainda mais as coxas macias, enquanto o prensava todo contra o colchão.

– AHHHH! – Sam não conteve o grito ao sentir seu ponto sensível ser tocado com força, dissipando por seu corpo choques elétricos e um calor intenso, fazendo seus músculos se contraírem de prazer.

– Você gosta não é? – Dean rosnou, enlouquecido de prazer, movendo-se de modo a tocar o mesmo ponto com força, repetidas vezes.

A cada novo toque, Sam gritava enrouquecido, mergulhado na intensidade dos movimentos e dos sentimentos envolvidos. Seu corpo se contorcia sob o de Dean, suas pernas o apertavam ainda mais, trazendo-o para mais fundo. Sua sanidade estava por um fio e ele sentia que logo não suportaria mais.

– Deannn... Não vou aguentar... – Antes que o moreno terminasse de falar, o loiro tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente, tirando toda a linha de raciocínio.

– Eu quero que você perca o controle para mim... – Dean sussurrou ao se afastar, deixando um sorriso sincero iluminar suas feições, enquanto estocava com força.

Sam tentava se controlar, mas depois de ouvir as palavras sussurradas pelo loiro não pôde mais aguentar. Sentiu a mente se nublando, os pensamentos se dissipando sem que pudesse evitar.

Dean fixou seu olhar na expressão de prazer e entrega de seu irmão e sorrindo de leve envolveu o pênis dele com a mão direita, massageando apenas a glande enquanto o tocava incessantemente, só esperando que ele se desfizesse para se deixar levar... E não demorou muito...

– DEAANNNN – Sam se entregou, fechando os olhos e se perdendo naquele êxtase indescritível, estremecendo todo enquanto se desfazia nas mãos de seu irmão, seu canal se contraindo sucessivamente à medida que mergulhava naquele prazer.

– SAMMYYYY – O loiro rosnou, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos, gritando roucamente ao ser massageado pelas contrações do corpo sob o seu, deixando-se levar pelo clímax. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais novo, mordendo de leve aquela região.

Aquela sensação quente e agradável invadia Sam, fazendo com que ondulasse todo o corpo, deliciado ao sentir o prazer de Dean dentro dele, aquecendo-o, dissipando correntes elétricas por seu ser... E eles ainda se moviam em sincronia, agora em ritmo lento, o compasso diminuindo em comum acordo até que ambos estivessem parados, enquanto tentavam controlar o ritmo de suas respirações, mantendo-se completamente parados.

Suspirando, o loiro se mexeu, erguendo-se apenas o suficiente para roubar mais um beijo, enquanto o abraçava forte contra seu corpo. Ficou assim por um tempo, até reunir forças e, a contragosto, sair do aconchego daquele corpo, se deitando ao lado do moreno, trazendo mais para perto ao envolver-lhe o corpo em seus braços.

– Gostou do doce típico do Halloween? – Sam perguntou divertido, depositando um beijo do pescoço do mais velho.

– Ele é a melhor invenção do feriado. – Dean riu ao responder, estreitando ainda mais o abraço.

Sam se aninhou ainda mais no corpo quente, apoiando sua cabeça no peito forte, ouvindo o compasso das batidas do coração de Dean, que ainda estava acelerado e sorriu. Não havia melhor lugar para estar do que ali, nos braços de seu amado irmão.

– Hummm... Sabe... – Dean começou em um tom inocente. – Ainda estou com vontade de comer mais...

– Sabia que isso viciava... – Sam gargalhou enquanto era puxado por Dean para mais um beijo. Enquanto os dois namorados aprofundavam as carícias, não reparam na sombra por detrás da cortina da janela.

Do lado de fora, Castiel observava a cena com o cenho franzido. Não sabia muito bem o que era aquela revolução em seu interior, mas sabia que não gostava nada de ver os dois irmãos juntos daquela forma. Sua maior vontade era entrar no quarto e arrancar Dean dos braços do moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo uma curiosidade fora do comum o fazia ficar ali, quieto, esperando ansioso pelo próximo passo dos dois namorados.

Na cama, Dean se deitava sobre Sam, beijando-o apaixonadamente, deixando suas mãos passearem pelo corpo. Sentia-se novamente excitado e sentia seu irmão da mesma forma. Partindo o beijo, Dean apoiou seu corpo nos braços, afastando-se minimamente.

– Sabe, estou com uma sensação estranha. Parece até que estamos em um reality show. – O loiro comentou, olhando por sobre o ombro em direção à janela.

– Ah, esqueça isso e venha fazer um show só para mim. – O moreno puxou o mais velho para mais um beijo, enquanto envolvia-lhe a cintura com suas pernas, pronto para uma comemoração daquele feriado inesquecível.

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ah, finalmente chego ao final de mais um fic..._

_É bom ver mais um projeto finalizado e devidamente postado._

_Agradeço a todos aqueles que tiveram paciencia de acompanhar o texto e me animar com comentários deliciosos. E agradeço também aqueles que leram mas não se manisfestaram por qualquer razão._

_Agradeço de coração á minha beta fofa. Minha Scheilla você é DEMAISSSSS!_

_Agradeço à minha familia, que não é apenas virtual, mas sim aquela com a qual posso contar de verdade. Lady Anúbis, Aria, Yume Vy, Peu Wincest AMOOOOO vocês!_

_Bem, espero que tenham curtido esse lemon, tanto quento eu curti escrevê-lo..._

_Até a Próxima pessoal!_

06 de Junho de 2010 - 15h:30min


End file.
